The Governess
by BlueEyesNeverLie
Summary: Tohru runs from her aunt and uncle and bumps into the mysterious Shigure Sohma. But what will two particular boys think to a girl living in the house? And what will happen if Akito finds out? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1  New Start

**Hi, I'm Olivia (a.k.a BlueEyesNeverLie). I'm a british teen and this is my first FanFic (so be nice!) This is a Fruits Basket FanFic and it's set in the 1800's (I like that time era and the other Fruits Basket FanFics that I have read that have this theme always capture me so I thought, hell to it, I'm going to make one myself) you'll notice that instead of the American _mOm _I'll be using _mUm _because I'm english... Sorry. Also, I'll be spelling Kyo the same was the subtitles do in the anime, not the way they do in the manga.  
><strong>**When I first made my FanFic account I didn't think I would write a story, but now I just hope that I can have fun with doing what ever I please with my favourite characters... Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1 – New Start<span>

Tohru was running. She had lifted up her ankle-length skirt and run from the house in the rain through the dense woods surrounding her Aunt and Uncle's estate. She had nothing but the book in her pinafore.

She ran for the entire night until she tripped on a root and fell flat on her face in the middle of a mud road, winding her and causing her head to smack against the hard, muddy ground. She reached up a hand to her head and felt something warm and sticky. She lowered her hand to her eyes and in the pale light of the moon saw her hand covered in a dark liquid. Her blood.

She smiled at her hand. She was happy she found the courage to leave the house of her wicked Aunt and Uncle. They would notice she was gone, but not for the reasons that you would expect. They would most likely miss her for the simple fact that they wouldn't have a cooked breakfast waiting for them when they came down in the morning, or that their laundry from the day before hadn't been washed, folded and put away.

Soon Tohru began to feel dizzy, most likely from blood loss, and she gave in to the blackness covering the edges of her vision.

When she opened her eyes and saw the dirt path, she gasped and sat up. Unfortunately, she sat up to quickly and very nearly lost consciousness again. Tohru cautiously stood up and inspected herself. Her dress was torn from the trees that had pulled at it as she ran and her arms, legs and face were caked in mud, but as she started walking a darting pain burned her ankle and she gave a little yelp.

She looked around for a stick and when she found one long enough she tested her weight on it. Happy that she would be able to walk, she looked down at her dirty clothes and skin.

_'No one would want to hire me, I'm filthy!' _Tohru thought to herself. _'Surely there must be a river or something around?'_returning to the woods she went in search of one. When she did find one, she stripped to her undergarments and she washed the mud from her dress.

Tohru was 17; she had been home-schooled by her mother, when she was alive. Sadly the girl's mother had passed away from illness when she was just 13 years old and with no other family but her aunt and uncle, whom she had never met before, she had no choice but to go and live with them.

They did not continue her education. They treated her as one of the servants, she was made to cook meals, wash clothes, scrub floors and groom the horses. But whenever her aunt and uncle went out to the market or on important business Tohru would quickly finish her chores and go to the estates large library. It was there where she would read about different places, traditions, foods and people.

She continued her education on her own. She would test herself on everything she had learnt and would write down everything she thought interesting or helpful in a large book that she had found amongst all the others in the library. Once she had read all the books she knew would help her, she made a mental note that as soon as she could, she would leave the house and be a Governess. Once she realized she had a goal she cheered up. The week after her 17th birthday was when she ran.

After she had cleaned her dress, she hung it on a tree branch that was in the sunlight and let it dry as she cleaned her hair and scrubbed at every part of her body. She thanked God that no one was around. To be seen with such a little amount of clothes on was scandalous and Tohru felt a blush creep to her cheeks.

Soon enough she was dry and so was her dress. She tied her damp hair into a braid and made her way back to the main road. As she limped up it in hope of finding a town an elaborate two-horse closed carriage drove towards her. As it passed her, she looked through the window and saw a beautiful man with black hair. It was only a glimpse but the sight of him took her breath away.

She snapped out of her gaze when she looked back and saw the carriage had stopped. Her heart quickened at the sight

'_Oh no! Maybe he saw me looking. I'm so nosy! What's wrong with me? He's probably mad, I'll probably be punished' _as Tohru fretted about what she might have done she felt a tap on her shoulder.

She turned around and saw the beautiful man staring at her. His deep, chocolate brown eyes were half covered by his long black bangs. Tohru bowed at the man.

"I'm so very sorry, sir! I hope you don't think me rude!' She exclaimed. The man stared at the girl, dumbfounded. He touched her chin and she looked up.

'Sorry?' he asked, 'Why on earth would you be sorry? I couldn't help but notice you were limping, and a beautiful flower such as yourself shouldn't be walking the streets alone. Please, come with me and you can see the family doctor.'

Tohru's cheeks burned at the flower comment but she followed the man back to his carriage.

'I'm Shigure by the way. Shigure Sohma, who might you be?'

'Tohru. Tohru Honda.'

'Well, it's very nice to meet you Tohru' Shigure said, 'very nice indeed'

His driver helped her into the carriage and she sat down as her heart thumped in her chest _  
>'Oh mom!'<em> Tohru thought to herself, '_look at me, I'm in a carriage! With a beautiful man!'  
><em>

Tohru felt her cheeks flush again at her last comment but thankfully Shigure was too busy looking out the window to notice. She looked out the window as well and watched as the trees outside passed by in a blur.

'Ahh, We're here Miss Tohru Honda!' Tohru looked over to see the large estate house, far bigger than her aunt and uncle's and her jaw involuntarily dropped. Shigure gave a chuckle and gestured for her to walk in.

Out of the corner of her eyes she saw something move. She looked up to the roof and saw a flash of orange. Shigure followed her eye line, 'Miss Honda, are you alright?'

Tohru jumped at the sound of his voice. Her eyes dropped to the floor, 'Yes, , I thought I saw something, but it must have been a trick of the light.' Shigure chuckled and gave her his arm to lean on as he helped her up the stairs to the entrance.

'Hatori!' Shigure called out, and the man calmly entered the room. He looked at Tohru and nodded at Shigure. 'Help this lovely flower, her name is Tohru Honda. She has hurt herself; I found her lying in the middle of the road close to death!' At this last part Shigure bought the back of his hand to his forehead and closed his eyes dramatically.

Hatori rolled his eyes and took Tohru from Shigure and brought her to a small white room. He inspected the foot that she said hurt, he stood up 'Well, Miss. Honda, judging by the bruising you have sprained your ankle and should rest it for a few days, a week at the most.'

He turned to leave but as he reached for the door he looked over his shoulder and said 'don't worry, I know better to believe Shigure's story… the stupid dog' with that he left. Tohru got up and limped back to the main entrance where she heard Shigure talking with someone

'Shigure! Are you insane, bringing a girl here? You know how dangerous that is? Especially now that stupid cat is here, you know he has no awareness of girls, she would walk straight into him and find out…' the voice stopped when Tohru came in with wide eyes.

Shigure looked over and smiled warmly at her. A boy, about 3 inches taller than herself stood with his back to her. Shigure muttered something to the boy and he turned around.

He was just as beautiful as Shigure. His hair was a dark grey and his eyes were the most stunning colour of purple. The boys eyes widened when he saw her, and then they softened and he gave a brilliant smile.

'Hello, miss. I'm Yuki Sohma. Pleased to meet you.'

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? Please review and I promise to get the next chapter up really soon! Tell me stuff I did wrong, or if i went OOC in some places, I could also do with some ideas. Any will do!<br>****Please stick with me, I promise you won't regret it. Kyo will be in the next chapter, PROMISE PROMISE!  
><strong>**Much love! Olivia x**


	2. Chapter 2  New Home

**Right, I know I said once a week but once I had finished my first chapter I had to do my second... It is the holidays after all, and who would rather study if you could write a story instead? I hope I get more reviews on this one!**

**BIG BIG BIG thank you to EmeraldHeart12 my first ever reviewer!  
>and thank you to Anonymous Human, I've re-uploaded chapter one with the corrections!<strong>

**Anyway, back to the story!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2 – New Home<span>

'Very pleased to meet you, Mr. Yuki' Tohru beamed. His eyes widened at her smile which made his heart melt. Yuki turned and looked at Shigure, who simply gave a quiet chuckle and nodded his head.

'Miss. Honda,' Tohru looked at Shigure, 'where were you headed before when I found you?' She looked at her feet and rocked back and forth before she looked back up at Shigure and Yuki.

'Well, I was hoping to go into the town and find a job being a governess for a family… My mother, she taught me before she died. My book,' she took out the book almost full with her careful notes, 'it's full of all the stuff mum taught me and the stuff I learnt myself when I was taken to my Aunts and Uncles.'

Yuki tilted his head to the side reminding Tohru, strangely of a mouse.

'Where are you're Aunt and Uncle now?' Tohru lowered her head down to her feet and fought back tears

'when mum died, from the influenza; I was left as an orphan. All of dad's side had died before he did, so all that I had left was mum's sister and her husband. I was sent there but… Well, they treated me like one of the servants, and they wouldn't let me have a governess so that I could carry on my education. So I ran away.'

Shigure looked at Tohru. She was so beautiful, and so young, but instead of his usual perverted way of thinking about young girls, he felt the need to protect her like he would a daughter. Then, he had an idea.

'Tohru!' he exclaimed, 'you could be a governess to our lovely Kisa and Hiro! It shouldn't be too hard, Hiro is 12 and Kisa is 13 Do you think you can handle it?' He asked raising his eyebrows.

Yuki raised a hand to his forehead _'Such a pervert' _he thought as he tried to rub his headache away. Shigure ignored him and continued

'That way you could stay here and for teaching the young Sohmas you're pay will be the food and shelter we can offer you' he said with a smile. Tohru was over whelmed with the kindness of the man she had just met.

'I can't accept this! It's too much Mr. Shigure!' She said bowing to him. Yuki looked at the bowing girl and couldn't help but smile a bit. Shigure shook his head and smiled warmly at her again.

'Miss. Tohru…' Tohru looked up

'Please, just Tohru is fine' she replied with a slight smile, but still remaining in her bowed position. Shigure smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder

'Just think about it Tohru. Feel free to look around, but be careful with your ankle.' Shigure walked out of the house, hoping that it would be a while before Akito found out about the girl.

Yuki was left with Tohru and there was an awkward silence between them, and Tohru's ankle was beginning to throb, but she fought through it. Yuki looked at her and cleared his throat

'Well, feel free to look around.' he said quickly before exiting the room and walking up the large staircase. _'Such a beautiful girl, and so polite too! I really hope that Kyo doesn't mess this up. It would just be like that damn cat to ruin it,'_

Tohru watched the door that both men had exited from and decided she might as well have a look around. She made her way out and hobbled around before finding a large door. She opened it and made her way out to a stone balcony with a thick stone railing which had ivy and light pink roses twisting around its intricate design.

She went down the steps to the large open garden which had a fountain. The fountain had a statue of a woman holding an umbrella with twelve animals underneath her. There was a rat, an ox, a tiger, a rabbit, a dragon, a snake, a horse, a sheep, a monkey, a rooster, a dog and a boar.

The water was spurting from the top of the umbrella and it looked like the woman was protecting the animals. When Tohru moved towards the fountain, she saw that on top of the umbrella was a cat. Remembering the story her mother told her about the cat she couldn't help but feel sorry for it.

Tears stung at her eyes at the memory of her mother telling the story. She missed her mother's voice so much; it caused her heart to ache when she realized she would never hear it again. She sat down on the fountain edge and cried for a while.

She was so out of it that as she cried she failed to notice that someone was watching her. She looked up and wiped her eyes, and before her stood a beautiful man, far more beautiful than Shigure and Yuki.

'What are you crying for?' The man asked. Tohru stared at him. He had fiery orange hair and beautiful crimson eyes. Tohru's stomach twisted into knots as she looked into them. Feeling herself blush she looked down.

'Well… The cat I guess. It's not fair that the rat tricked him about the banquet'

'Don't go crying for a damn cat! It's not like anyone else cares about it!'

'But they should!' Tohru yelled, surprising herself, 'The cat should be part of the zodiac just as much as the other 12 are!'

The man looked at her and rolled his eyes '_she's pretty alright, she's thick as wood too. But damn those blue eyes are something else!' _the man shook his head _'great now I'm thinking like that perverted dog!'_

'Well, I don't think so. The cat's getting what he deserved if you ask me. Never trust a rat, and the cat did. Stupid animal…' He said before walking away. Tohru sat on the fountain stunned, and then she realized she never asked for the man's name. She got up, much to the protest of her ankle, and hurried to catch up with the man.

When she finally got to the side of the house she realized that he had disappeared. Tohru was confused, she had been sure she had seen him come this way. It was then she noticed the ladder leading up to the roof. She raised her eyebrows at it but started to climb anyway.

It took her longer because of her hurt foot, but when she did finally reach the top she saw a tuft of orange hair. She slowly walked behind him and said,

'Sir, I don't believe I asked for your name.' the man jumped 10 feet in the air and very nearly fell off the roof.

'DAMN IT, DON'T DO THAT!' He yelled.

'well, what is your name then?'

'I'm Kyo, okay? Kyo Sohma and you shouldn't be up here. You should be talking to that damn Yuki. He's probably nicer to you...'

Tohru was confused at Kyo's comment, why would she talk to Yuki?

'Yuki? But he didn't even talk to me while Shigure asked me to live here?'

'You're living here?' Kyo asked with wide eyes _'this isn't good; if there's a girl here she'll find out about our secret for sure, damn it!'  
><em>

'Tohru!' Shigure's voice came from below, 'I have some good news!'

Kyo sighed and helped Tohru up. He saw how she was uneasy on one foot and rolled his eyes

'Get on my back, but don't touch my chest okay?' Kyo said turning around. Tohru shrugged at the strange request but did as Kyo instructed. They made their way down the ladder quickly and Tohru limped to find Shigure with Kyo behind her.

But, just as she turned the corner so did Shigure.

_**poof**_

Where Shigure once was, a black dog now sat, sweat dropping

'Oh no!' Tohru yelled, 'I've changed him into an animal! We have to get you to a doctor Shigure! Um… Hatori! Mr. Hatori!'

'Tohru…' Kyo started, but she was off again,

'Oh, does he prefer Dr. Hatori? I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking!' Kyo rolled his eyes and gave up, with all the commotion Yuki came outside. Seeing Shigure he rubbed his temple _'damn dog, now she'll have her memory erased, and it's his entire fault!'_

'Tohru its okay! Don't worry.' Shigure said, causing Tohru to become even more hysterical

'Oh God, a talking dog, oh dear…' She said as she fainted.

When Tohru woke up she was in a strange room. She turned around to see a pair of gold eyes. She gave a little scream and backed away, falling out off the bed and landing on the floor

'Mine-chan!' The strange man exclaimed, 'she's awake! Hello Tohru!' He said walking around to the other side of the bed and taking her hand.

'I am the wonderful, Ayame Sohma! I'm Yuki's older brother.' He said with a dashing smile. At this point a woman wearing a maid outfit and glasses entered the room with a green dress in her arms. Ayame's eyes began to water as he ran to stroke the fabric of the garment.

'Oh Mine-chan! It's perfect, Tohru, my dear, you are going to look fabulous!' He exited the room as Mine moved towards Tohru, armed with the dress. Before she knew what was happening Mine had stripped her down and was tightening the dress.

Tohru was then pushed towards the mirror.

'Have a look then Miss. Tohru.' said Mine. Tohru's eyes looked up at the mirror and she gave a gasp. Her hand flew up to her mouth.

It was pale mint green and had a square neckline, small puff sleeves and a peasant style skirt that went to her ankles. Mine attached a white apron that started at her waist and went down to her knees. The dress hugged her shape in all the right places, nipping in at her waist to show how small it was.

There was a pocket at the front which Tohru used to put her book in.

'Miss. Tohru!' Ayame said entering again, 'you look wonderful! Good work Mine-chan! Well, as much as we could stay here all day, looking at you Tohru, Hiro and Kisa are here for their first lesson, so please make your way down as quickly as possible! They shouldn't be kept waiting!' he turned to leave, Tohru and Mine following close behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's chapter 2 up! Again, tell me where I've gone wrong, and i know that I went OOC with Tohru but oh well... So review, add to your alerts and all that jazz :)<br>Much love! Olivia x**


	3. Chapter 3 New Job

**I'm back again! I kind of did this in a rush because I'm going up to London for the New Year, so i won't be posting another chapter for a few days (what with GCSE's coming up and having to revise) So You'll probably be waiting for about a week. Anyway, on with the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3 – New Job<span>

'WHY IS IT THAT EVERYTIME YOU OPEN YOUR DAMN MOUTH IT PISSES ME OFF?' Kyo yelled at Hiro, who smiled back at him smugly.

'Maybe if you weren't so fired up all the time it wouldn't be this easy.' The young boy said with a smirk. Tohru, Mine and Ayame entered just as Kyo was about to start yelling again, but when he looked up and saw Tohru his jaw dropped.

_'Oh my God, she is possibly the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.' _Tohru noticed Kyo staring at her and she blushed deep red. Before she could even say 'Good morning' Kyo had run out of the back door.

'Don't worry Tohru, my darling, Kyo was probably so over come with your beauty, that he had to run away to resist his manly urges!' Ayame said bringing his hand up to his heart. 'Now, run along and start Kisa and Hiro's lesson!'

Hiro snickered and led Tohru towards a door. Inside was a circular room, it had large doors with windows in them so you could see out to the large garden. There were two tables with chairs behind them and a large bookcase.

Kisa was already sat behind one of the tables and turned to face Tohru when she heard the door open.

Kisa, she had strawberry blonde hair that was cut into choppy bob and full fringe. She had large brown eyes and looked as though she was terrified of Tohru.

'Hello,' Tohru smiled at the girl, 'you must be Kisa.' The girl gave a nod and quickly turned back around. Tohru looked at Hiro and raised an eyebrow.

'Kisa doesn't talk.' He said, 'our old governess used to beat her if she got a question wrong, so she ended up not saying anything to anyone at all.' Tohru nodded and made her way to the front of the classroom.

'Right,' she said, 'what do you want to learn about?' Hiro and Kisa looked at her in confusion. Hiro glanced at Kisa before going to sit down behind his desk. He slumped over

'I don't want to learn anything. Math, Japanese and English are so boring!' He said sighing. Kisa nodded her head slightly.

'Not everything is boring! For instance,' she said opening her book, 'did you know Mozart composed his first sonata before his fifth birthday? Or, that the Mona Lisa has no eyebrows because at the time, it was the fashion for women not to have eyebrows?'

Tohru covered her eyebrows with her fingers and gave a cheesy grin. The children started to giggle and Tohru turned around and opened the doors that lead to the garden,

'Come on, we're having this lesson outside!' The children smiled at each other and ran out after Tohru. They continued the lessons outside and Tohru taught them all about plants, which ones you could eat, which were poisonous and all about the different animals they saw.

When she bought the children back in to the entrance she saw a boy. He had white hair but the shaven part underneath was black. He turned around and gave a cheeky grin

'so, you're the new governess. With a body like that I think you might have to teach me a few lessons. If you know what I mean.' He said winking at Tohru and making a beeline towards her.

At this point Kyo entered the room and hit the man over the head

'Haru, if you so much as look at Tohru again I'm telling Rin.' Haru quickly got up and squared up to Kyo

'You wouldn't dare.' Kyo raised an eyebrow at him and gave a dark chuckle.

'Wouldn't I?' Haru's eyes widened and he turned towards the door without looking at Tohru. He called for Kisa and Hiro to follow him and they left.

'I'll be on the roof if you need me.' Kyo said swiftly leaving. Tohru looked around to see she was the only one there, so she went up to her room

_At the Main House_

'Come in Hatori.' Akito drawled as the door to her room opened.

'I have news about Shigure.' Hatori said kneeling down in front of the God. She frowned, judging by the tone of his voice this wasn't news that Akito would want to hear. She waved her hand telling him to continue.

'A girl has moved in. She's been hired as a Governess for Hiro and Kisa. She is not paid with money, but with shelter and food.'

Akito closed her eyes as if she seemed bored of the conversation

'So be it,' she said to a surprised Hatori, 'we will keep her for as long as Hiro and Kisa need her for their education, but if she finds out about the curse, do what you must. Now go, I am weary.' Hatori exited leaving her on her own.

_Back at the house_

Tohru tossed and turned in bed. It was too hot to be inside on such a warm summer's night. She quietly got out of bed bringing her pillow with her and made her way out of the house.

She went around the side and saw the ladder was still there. Smiling she climbed up the ladder and onto the roof. Kyo wasn't here so she assumed her would be inside probably already asleep.

The summer's breeze cooled her hot skin and she let out a sigh. She put the pillow down and quickly fell asleep.

_'Where are you taking my mummy?' a young Tohru asked as men came and covered her mothers face with a cloth._

'We're taking her to Heaven, so she can be with your daddy sweet pea.' One of the men said smiling sadly at her. Tohru's eyes started to fill up,

'Take me as well! Please take me as well! I don't want to be alone! I want my mummy! I would like to go to Heaven with mummy and daddy!' At this pint the little girls eyes began to pour over and the kind man knelt down so that he was the same height as her

'I'm sorry Tohru, but we can't do that. But, you won't be alone, I promise. We are going to take you to your aunt and uncle's house. That should be fun! There will be lots of space for you to play in and a huge house to explore.' Tohru wiped her eyes and smiled

'Okay, sir, I'll go there!'

Tohru awoke and sat up disorientated. She wiped her eyes and was surprised to find them wet with her tears.

'You know,' came a familiar voice, 'you shouldn't really sleep up here. You'll catch a fever or you could roll right off.' Tohru looked over at Kyo who was lying quite close to her bathing in the sun with his eyes closed.

He opened one eye and looked at her giving a cat-like grin.

'So, do want to tell me why you started crying and shouting in your sleep?'

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? anything wrong with it? Feel free to criticise my work, just as long as it's constructive <strong>**criticism.  
><strong>**Sorry this one was shorter than the last two. I'll make it up to you I promise! Next chapter should be up either just before or just after my birthday  
>Please give me some idea's because even though i know where I'm going with this story I could use knowing what you guys would like to happen, who do you want to see more of? Who should I introduce next?<br>****Much love Olivia x**


	4. Chapter 4 New Friend

**Hope you all had a good New Year's Eve! I know I said that this would be on a bit later, but after I was given the idea's I had to start writing. I also have been trying to avoid studying for my GCSE's... But I don't mind, as long as I'm entertained, I'm willing to pay 22 quid for a re-test :)**

**As always EmeraldHeart12 - I swear I don't know why you haven't written a story yet! You have such amazing idea's! They're all on my note's for this story, so don't be too disappointed if you already know the outcome of the story ;)**

**Kamiko Jaisuma - as requested, Ritsu makes his debut appearance! Sorry you feel that my story isn't fluid enough, I'll be working on it!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter<span> 4 – New Friend

Tohru looked into Kyo's crimson eyes, his question still buzzing in her ears. She lowered her head in slight shame being in front of a man in her bed clothes. He put his hand under her chin and gently turned her head so that it was facing him.

She stopped breathing and her stomach knotted up. Her face was an inch away from his and she practically melted into his concerned gaze, '_what is this feeling?'_she asked herself.

'Tohru, was it a nightmare?' Kyo asked, 'you can tell me… you can trust me.' Tohru wasn't sure; she had only just met the man. Luckily, they were rudely interrupted.

'TOHRU! HIRO AND KISA ARE HERE FOR THEIR LESSON!' Shigure yelled.

'Oh, no, I have to go! I'll see you later Kyo-kun!' Tohru said beginning to climb down.

'Wait!' Kyo said chucking a pile of green at Tohru, 'you'll need to change.' He said blushing as he turned away and sat back down.

Tohru entered to see Hiro and Kisa standing with a woman. She was very beautiful with long light brown hair and brown eyes no bigger than Kisa's. When she saw Tohru she flung herself to the ground and bowed

'I'M SO SORRY!' she yelled, much to the alarm of Tohru 'I BOUGHT THEM HERE FAR TOO EARLY AND DIDN'T EVEN THINK THAT YOU MIGHT WANT TO SLEEP A BIT LONGER. I'M A DISPICABLE HUMAN BEING.' Shigure picked up the woman and put his arm around her shoulder.

'Now now Ritsu-chan, we can't delay the lesson even further…'

'NOW I'M DENYING THE CHILDREN OF THEIR EDUCATION. WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?' Ritsu continued to yell as Shigure led her away.

As Tohru, Hiro and Kisa entered the classroom, Yuki was standing by the bookshelf reading a book. He jumped at the sound of the door and almost dropped the book. He gave an awkward wave and Tohru smiled.

'If you want to participate in the lesson, Yuki-kun, all you have to do is ask.' Tohru said with a laugh.

For the next week Yuki helped out Tohru in the classroom, much to her joy. As the days passed, Yuki could feel his heart warm towards her. Every little movement she made caused him to smile. _'I can't be falling for her' Yuki told himself on hot afternoon._

The lesson, like always, was outside. The class was sat in the shade of a large oak tree and Tohru was reading _A Midsummer Night's Dream._

When she had finished the play she turned to the children. 'So, why did Oberon want to enchant Titania's eyes?' She asked as the children groaned, 'Yuki. Would you care to answer, you have been here for the entire week.' She said smiling at him.

He sat down on the grass by Kisa and frowned in concentration before replying, 'Oberon enchanted her eyes because wants to make Titania fall in love with him… because he wants her to give him the Indian child. Having taken the child to raise because his mother was her best friend, Titania had of course said no.' He looked up at Tohru before continuing, 'Oberon sends Puck to find the magical purple "love-in-idleness" flower, and then waits to sprinkle it over her eyes while she's sleeping. In the end, the enchantment works.

Tohru smiled and nodded at Yuki, catching him off guard causing him to blush.

Not far off Shigure stood and watched the lesson from afar and gave a slight smile before turning to Ritsu, 'you know, that girl is going to cause even more tension between Kyo and Yuki. I can feel it.'

'OH NO WE HAVE TO STOP THAT! WE CAN'T HAVE PEOPLE FIGH…' Shigure smacked a mouth over Ritsu's mouth

'Hush man! Don't you see? She could be the perfect aid to helping end the curse! If she falls in love with either Kyo or Yuki, it could show Akito that she isn't the only one who deserves our love.' he looked up at the roof to see a flash of orange and smiled. With his cat like ears, he was sure Kyo heard every word.

On the roof, Kyo thought about what Shigure had said. He looked at the bracelet on his wrist and smiled. 'If I can get that damn rat to fall for Tohru and for her to fall for him, I won't have to worry about the stupid curse and I could finally take this bracelet off!' he muttered to himself in excitement.

He watched as the children went home with Ritsu before climbing down the ladder and entered the main hall. He made his way up the stairs and took a deep breath before knocking on Tohru's door. She called from within and he entered.

'Tohru,' he began, 'I have something to tell you.'

_At the main house_

Akito picked up Ritsu by the collar,  
>'What did Shigure say?' she hissed into his ear, tightening her grip causing him to start choking.<p>

'He… he said,' Ritsu began, spluttering for breath, 'that the girl... she… she could end the curse.' Akito dropped him to the floor, laughing.

'How could that girl, _ever, _break the curse?' Akito asked Ritsu, roughly holding his face with both hands

'Shigure said something about… um… love… if she fell in love with one of the boys then … um… it would show that all our love… you aren't the only one who deserves it…'

Akito's anger flared and she screamed for Ritsu to leave. '_If this girl develops feelings for those boys… she will wish she had never been born._'

_Back at the house_

'what is it Kyo-kun?' Tohru turned and looked at him with her large blue eyes. His knees went a bit weak and he frowned. '_What's up with that?'_

'I think Yuki might have a crush on you!' He said, hitting himself for sounding like such a girl. Her eyes looked confused and she tilted her head to the side.

'Yuki-kun… really? But… we only just really became friends and I think that I like someone else…' she said looking down and avoiding eye contact with Kyo. _'Why did I say that? He's going to think I'm such an idiot. He doesn't like me back I mean come on; he's setting me up with Yuki-kun. Calm down!'_

'How have you not seen it? You really think he sits out there with you in the heat to learn? No! He does it so that he can spend time with you! Forget about that other guy, he probably doesn't deserve you. Trust me on this, I'm your friend'

Tohru's head stayed tilted to the side as she began to think. _'friend? I knew it! of course you could never get someone like Kyo-kun, you're not good enough!'_

'_God she's so damn cute… WOW where did that come from? The rat. I need to set her up with him.'_Kyo shook his shoulders and took a deep breath.

'Right, Tohru, tomorrow Yuki is going to take you into town on a date, got it?' Kyo instructed while the girl just sat there and nodded. Kyo left the room and poked his head around Yuki's door

'Yo, rat. You're taking Tohru out to town tomorrow. Take her someplace fancy. You got it?' Kyo quickly closed the door before Yuki's pillow could smack into his face.

'I'LL TAKE THAT AS A YES!' Kyo called laughing quietly to himself.

Then he went to find Shigure, as usual he was in his office, probably writing his latest dirty novel. _'I can't believe I'm doing this. Really, the things a guy would do to break his family curse.'_

He knocked on the door and entered without waiting for Shigure to call him in. The dog turned around and looked at Kyo with a slightly confused face. Kyo let out a sigh.

'You need to call Ayame and Mine. They need to be here after Tohru's lesson, Yuki's taking her out.' The last four words Kyo found himself straining to say. His heart was beating at an uncomfortable pace and his face was hot with anger.

Shigure looked at him, and gave a slight smile.  
>'So be it. They will be here.' He said before waving a hand at Kyo.<p>

As Kyo left Shigure started chuckling quietly to himself. _'I knew she would cause problems, I just didn't know it would be this fun. Poor Kyo, he doesn't even realize how much he really likes her!'_

Shigure turned back to his novel sighing with content.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope this wasn't to slow paced : So, Kyo doesn't realise he has feelings for Tohru. Strange... or, part of my master plan! Mwahahaha... anyway, any questions or suggestions are welcome and I'll do my best to answer them or attempt to put them in my story. Tell me anything I did wrong as you await the next chapter!  
><strong>**Much love! Olivia x**


	5. Chapter 5 New Dilemmas

**Hi! I know, really, really late uploading on my part :( I'm very sorry, but this one it's full of lots stuff, and alot of character switching, so sorry if I confuse you, i didn't really proof read, so I'll look back over it later. Anyway, my excuse for being so late is not revision, I've been REALLY ill so I'm sorry :/**

**Thank you to Esther -chan and KawaiiOdango for their comments on my story they brightened up my day  
><strong>**ANYWAY, on to the story, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter<span> 5 – New Dilemmas

The next day, the children didn't turn up to their lesson. Shigure didn't know why so at around noon he went up to the main house, leaving Tohru, Yuki and Kyo alone.

Yuki was in his room reading, Kyo was on the roof and Tohru was in the kitchen making rice balls. When she had made a few she wrapped them up in a clean kitchen rag and carefully made her way up the ladder to the roof.

'Kyo!' she said and he turned too look at her with a huge smile.

'Hey, what you got there?' Tohru took out the rice balls and started babbling on about how she thought he might be hungry and that she was sorry that they were plain because there was nothing really in the kitchen.

Kyo laughed and shook his head _'she's so cute when she doesn't know what to say.' _He took a rice ball and bit into it, sighing at the taste. When he looked over at Tohru he saw her rolling the rice ball in her hands and staring blankly at it.

'Tohru? What's wrong?' She jumped at the voice and gave a small smile.

'I'm just remembering when I used to play fruits basket with the other children after church. Do you know the game?' Kyo nodded and she continued. 'Well, all the others would be apples or oranges or peaches but, I would always be the rice ball.' She gave a small chuckle before adding 'and like a complete fool I would sit in my chair as all the other fruits were called, just waiting for someone to call out rice ball. But, of course, no one did.'

Kyo moved closer to her and put his arm around her shoulder, Tohru put her head on his shoulder a stray tear slipping down her face. He smiled at how she seemed to fit in his arms perfectly, like the last piece of a puzzle. Tohru's face began to heat up as she felt the warmth of Kyo's arm draped over her.

She looked up at him and he looked down. Their faces were millimeters away from each other and all Tohru wanted to do was close the gap and feel the heat of his lips on hers, to feel his arms wrap around her waist and protect her from everything, to have him whisper sweet nothings in her ear about how much he needed her, how much he wanted her. They slowly began to move towards each other when…

'Tohru! Where are you! I'm here to get you ready for your date with my little brother!'

Kyo and Tohru sprang apart instantly at the sound of Ayame's voice, both of their faces cherry red.

'I… um… I'd better go…' Tohru stuttered out

'Yeah, thanks for the… err… rice balls…' Kyo said not meeting her eyes.

Once Tohru was inside she was practically carried to her room where Mine was waiting.

In her arms she held a pile of blue and her glasses glinted as she moved towards, giving Tohru a serious case of de-jah-vu. Again she felt the silky fabric being draped over her and she gave a sigh as the woman started snipping at it.

After what felt like hours, Mine pushed Tohru into a chair and started adding make up to her face

'NO NO GERROFF ME!' came a shout from the next room. Hearing Tohru's sharp intake of breath Mine calmly added rouge to Tohru's cheeks and said 'Yuki must be restraining his brother, don't worry, Ayame doesn't give up very easily.' She gave a dark chuckle before stepping back to admire her work.

She led Tohru to the mirror and stared at her waiting for her reaction. Tohru's jaw dropped as she turned around and looked at herself over her shoulder. The colour matched her eyes exactly.

The dress had a high surplice neckline. It had Juliet sleeves and a bodice that nipped in at her waist. The skirt went out at her hips and floated down to her ankles. Tohru felt a blush creep to her cheeks as she admired herself.

The make up on her face had gotten rid of any imperfections that she thought she had and the dress showed off her petite figure. Mine gave a huge smile and hugged Tohru, 'I knew you would like it! I'm so happy you do!' Tohru smiled and hugged her back.

Yuki, on the other hand, wasn't happy with his brother.  
>'Get off of me you snake!' He yelled at Ayame who started weeping.<p>

'Oh Yuki! Why are you so cruel!' the snake had asked while turning away making sobbing noises. Yuki sighed and began to say sorry, he'd barely said the first syllable before he had been wrapped in a tight hug and was lifted off his feet.

The moment he felt the ground beneath him again, before he knew what had happened, he had been dressed in a suit that Ayame was pulling on different parts of before stepping back and admiring his work. He smiled.

'When Tohru sees you,' he began proudly; 'she's going to fall head over heels.' Yuki blushed a little before being dragged down the stairs.

Tohru followed Mine down the stairs where Ayame and Yuki were waiting. After a few awkward comments on how they both looked Ayame led them to the carriage outside.

Up on the roof, Kyo watched as the carriage left the estate and he gave a sigh. His stomach still hadn't settled from when he had come so close to kissing Tohru. Just the memory of feeling her warm breath on his lips sent a tingle down his spine. He smacked his forehead with his wrist. _'I'm such an idiot! Why am I so selfish? I can't confuse her, it's Yuki who deserves her not me, I need to stop kidding myself. She doesn't want you Kyo! The only reason she went to kiss you today is because she didn't know what to feel. You need to back off!' _

He sat with his head in his hands, gritting his teeth. After a while his jaw started to protest and so he looked up at the now setting sun, trying to take his mind off of Tohru, barely noticing Shigure entering through the gates on horseback.

Meanwhile, Yuki and Tohru had arrived in town. They made their way over to a small restaurant. There were four tables inside, with curtains covering the windows meaning the only light was coming from the candles that hung from the walls and on the tables.

Once they had finished their meal the two took a walk through the rest of the town before sitting on a large grassy hill by a lake. As they sat there Tohru couldn't help but think about how close she had been with Kyo, and how looking at Kyo gave an entirely different feeling to being with Yuki.

Kyo made her stomach knot and flutter as if it was full of butterflies and warmth spread all over her body, whereas with Yuki, she felt nothing, even when he smiled at her with a warm smile, she felt the same way she would have if it had been Hiro smiling at her, but she didn't want to hurt his feelings so she politely chatted with him as she sun sank into the horizon.

She thought of Hiro and Kisa. At first glance Hiro had seemed like he could be trouble, but, in reality, he was very sweet. Always checking to see if Kisa understood a question or an answer. He was very polite and never back chatted Tohru ever. Kisa was slowly getting her voice back, she had begun answering 'Yes' and 'No' and even laughed.

Tohru couldn't help smiling at how far her students had come and how much she had grown to love them.

The redhead ran towards the town, the news Shigure told him buzzing around in his head. He knew Tohru couldn't be the last one to know what had happened and he knew that he had to tell her as soon as he could.

When he finally found them, sweat was dripping off his chin and spots of black were covering his vision as he dropped to his hands and knees breathing heavily.

'Kyo! Oh my God! Kyo are you okay!' Tohru said rushing to his side and helping to stand. He coughed and ran his hand through his hair that was wet with his sweat.

'It's Hiro.' He managed to get out once he'd caught his breath, causing Tohru to hold hers. 'he ran in front of a God damned carriage and.' Kyo sucked in air as tears began to fall, 'they don't think he's going to last the night.'

* * *

><p><strong>NOT OUR BABY HIRO! WHY OLIVIA WHY! You'll see. Don't question my writing skills readers!<br>****By the way, Tohru doesn't remember when Shigure turned into a dog okay... Just though I'd point that out  
><strong>**As always, any comments, complaints or reviews you'd like to give, I'll answer them, fix them and such  
><strong>**Much love Olivia x**


	6. Chapter 6 New Fears

**HI GUYS! It's my birthday today! 15 YAY now I don't have to lie when I go to the cinema ;) So, here's chapter 6 hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6 – New Fears<span>

Tohru's skin tingled and an uncomfortable heat spread from her heart, shooting down her legs and arms. Everything started swirling and she saw Kyo running towards her just as her world turned black and she collapsed to the floor.

_Tohru was crying as she looked around the darkness, seeing nothing but black all around her. Then a sudden white spotlight shone down on a small figure. She saw Hiro, standing and facing her while laughing._

'_What are you doing down there Tohru? Come on!' He said running away from her. She stumbled to follow him, disorientated from not being able to see herself at all. As Hiro started to run towards a light Tohru started to scream,  
><em>

'_No!' She yelled at him, 'No Hiro come back! Come back! Please!'_

Kyo ran to catch Tohru as she fell; as he did he felt a familiar tingly feeling before hearing the tiny poof.

'DAMN THIS FREAKING CURSE' He screamed, crawling out from under his clothes.

'Shut up you stupid cat!' Yuki whispered to him, 'you'll cause a scene and then people will see you. Yuki quickly adverted his eyes when a second poof changed Kyo back into his human form.

After Kyo had quickly put his clothes back on he helped Yuki carry Tohru, carefully, to some shade from a tree.

They sat on either side of her, leaning on the base of the tree. They didn't have to wait long, very soon Tohru sat bolt up right.

'Tohru? Hey, you fee- Woah!' Tohru stood up and pushed Kyo out of her way as she ran. She didn't know what way the house was, but she couldn't stop, just thinking that Hiro could die at any second kept her going.

She felt a pair of strong hands grip her shoulders stopping her from running. She turned around to a panting Kyo, she was breathing heavily and his tear stained face reminded her of Hiro again.

'It's not true!' she screamed, 'Tell me it's not true!' fresh tears dripped down her cheeks and Kyo yearned to take her in his arms and sooth her. The pain on his face reflected hers.

'I can't' Kyo said. Tohru looked at his broken face and she started sobbing, putting all of her weight on his shoulder, which he seemed able to hold with ease. She wished he would hug her, try to comfort her, but he didn't.

~O~

As Yuki caught up with them he put an arm protectively around his date, causing Tohru to look away from the crimson eyes she had come to love.

Shigure, Yuki, Kyo and Tohru sat in the carriage on the way to the main house where Hiro was. It was a tense atmosphere, not even Shigure tried to crack a joke.

When they finally arrived, Tohru had to hold herself back from running into the mansion. The main house was a lot bigger than Shigure's estate. There were more windows than you could count and the garden and pathway up towards the entrance seemed to stretch on for miles and miles.

When they finally made it up and into the house, they were greeted by Hatori, who led them down a hallway and gestured towards a door.

'He's in there with Kisa. He's out cold but for the moment he seems stable.' He left as Tohru opened the door. Just as Hatori had said, Kisa was in there sat on a chair cleaning a deep cut that was on Hiro's forehead.

When Tohru looked at her, the first thing she noticed was the little girl's eyes. They were red and the bags under her eyes contrasted with the extreme pale of her skin. Kisa had been making herself sick looking after Hiro.

Kisa turned to the sound of the door and looked at Yuki and Kyo with dead eyes. When the finally saw Tohru she burst into tears and ran towards her and wrapped her arms around her neck crying on her shoulder.

At finally getting what she's wanted since she'd found out about Hiro she slumped to her knees with Kisa and they cried with each other as Yuki and Kyo silently left, feeling that they probably wanted to be left alone.

'What are you doing on the floor crying? Kisa? Have you slept at all?' A weak voice came from the bed and Tohru and Kisa's head shot up to look at Hiro who was now sitting up on the bed struggling to open his eyes. Kisa nodded firmly, her mouth pressed into a small line. Hiro raised his eyebrow

'Kisa, don't lie. I can see you and it looks like you haven't slept at all. And, you, Tohru, you look horrible! If you don't mind me say- Ow! Hey!' Kisa ran at Hiro and cried on him.

'Don't do that to me Hiro!' she yelled at him 'do you have any idea what you've put me through? I've been so worried!' her voice broke on the last sentence and Tohru put her arm around her.

'I'm fine, honestly! I don't hurt any...' He started spluttering and coughing

'Hatori! Hatori! Quick, oh my God Hiro!' Tohru started jumping around as Hatori burst in with Shigure.

~O~

Kyo found Tohru sat outside. She was sat on the grass staring at the slowly setting sun. He sat next to her and put his arm over her shoulders.

'I'm sorry.' He said as he watched a silent tear fall from her face. she shook her head and looked at him.

'There's nothing I could have done. I just hope my mother and father will look after him now.' She said her voice cracking terribly. She raised a hand to her mouth to try and catch the sobs that threatened to noisily erupt, but she couldn't stop the dribble of tears tat quickly escaped leaving behind pain and hurt.

Kyo looked at her. She was so delicate and she'd had so much pain in her life, first she was orphaned now this?

_Hatori stormed in yelling for Shigure to get Kisa and Tohru out of the room. Kyo had just come in, to do what he could to help. Which wasn't much._

_After Hatori had tried all the techniques possible to no avail, the only thing he could do was hold the boys hand and watch as the life left his eyes and his body went limp._

Tohru rushed in and seeing the boys lifeless body stood there staring at it. She looked as though part of her had died.

She quietly left the room and once in the hallway started to run

'Hey, it's okay.' said Kyo rubbing his thumb on her shoulder, 'You know he'll be okay up there. He knows how to look after himself.' Their eyes locked for a second. Her eyes were still shining with tears and slowly Kyo leaned into her closing the gap between them.

Their lips touched and Tohru gave a shiver. His lips were soft and made hers tingle with heat. She pressed back with more urgency smiling when he responded back. Her entire body tingled, she twisted one hand into his thick hair smiling when he moaned in response. His hand snaked round her waist but didn't pull her close.

They pulled away for air noticing two behind them. They turned to Shigure who was smiling smugly at them and Ritsu who looked uncomfortable.

'I told you so.' He said to Ritsu who blushed in reply.

~O~

Akito slammed her fist on the table. She had just watched Kyo and the new Governess kissing on the grass and she felt th bond she had been so tightly holding onto pulling from her grasp.

She was using all of her strength ton hold on, everything inside her hurt, the stress was wearing her out. When Hiro died, that was when the bond first started to slip away.

_'how could Akito not cry for one of the beloved Junishi._ **(think thats how it's** **spelt?)**_What is wrong with her?_

She lay down on her futon and curled into a ball. No way was her neko getting away. Not while she was in control. She was going to lock him up and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

~O~

Akito was not the only one who saw the kiss from a distance. Yuki watched by the door Tohru had exited from.

He felt his heart slowly melt, it was uncomfortable. He had never felt these feelings before and he wanted them to stop. It felt as though it would never go away. It twisted his stomach into painful knots and made him see red. Jealousy.

Yuki admitted it. He felt jealous of a damn cat.

And he hated it.

* * *

><p><strong>OHH YUKI'S JEALOUS! (Don't worry, this is a KyoxTohru fanfic!)<br>Okay, so I have some bad news, I'm not going to be able to update for a while because of all my exams, so I'll be having a two week break :/ I'm sorry!  
>I hope to see lot's of reviews when I come back! I want at least 2 or I'm not continuing this story! I mean it!<br>****Much love Olivia x**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'M BACK EARLY! HORAY! I hope I wasn't too missed but wow, guys. Total mind blow on my story stats, I left with 80 hits and 60 visitors, and come back to 467 hits and 170 visitors? Man, I was so chuffed. And, I got 4 reviews on my last chapter so, I'm keeping my promise and shall continue writing! Yay!**

Thanks to:

_**Anonymous Human**_** - for the whole 'Juunishi' business I owe you one :)  
><strong>_**Animefangirl95 **_**– Thank you! I have two more to go, but I'll be fine… Even if it is Chemistry and Physics and I personally feel they are completely pointless subjects.  
><strong>_**Akane1998**_**– thank you! I'm glad you like my story :)**

**I've given up on chapter names. Too hard -.- On with the story!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7<span>

'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU DAMN RAT JUST BACK OFF!' Kyo yelled shoving Yuki back. Yuki gave a sigh and punched Kyo square in the face.

'I saw you kiss Miss. Honda, you shouldn't do that. She doesn't like you like that.' Kyo recovered from when he had fallen and gave a small smirk.

'I get it, you're into Tohru.' He raised an eyebrow as Yuki blushed. 'Too bad she choose Me.'

'DO YOU WANNA GO CAT?'

'I'VE BEEN WAITING ALL MY LIFE FOR YOU TO SAY THAT!' Tohru looked down at the boys from the railing by the stairs, her eyes wide with fright.

_'Oh no! I have to stop this one of them will get hurt! This is so bad, and it's my entire fault!'_Tohru ran down the stairs almost tripping and falling head first towards the boys, but miraculously she regained her balance and continued towards them.

The boys didn't even notice the Governess running at them; they were to busy throwing and receiving punches.

'STOP!' Tohru yelled running into Yuki and bumping into his chest with hers to stop him. There was an all too familiar poof and Tohru looked down to see Yuki's clothes in a pile. She immediately started panicking and looked up at Kyo who was holding his head up with his index finger.

'Oh my God! I made him disappear! Maybe all the children in the Village was right maybe I am a w-'

'Tohru, stop. It's our curse.' She looked down to see a grey rat had emerged from Yuki's pile of clothes. She let out a small scream and rat to Kyo, hearing the poof again she looked down and saw a pile of clothes and an angry looking cat

'FOR FUCK'S SAKE!' Kyo yelled hissing at the rat. 'WHAT THE HELL ARE WE GONNA DO NOW!' A poof came from behind Tohru and she turned to see a naked Yuki. She blushed, stammering sorry and turned away.

'It's okay Miss. Honda. Think nothing of it.' Kyo then turned back into a human and Tohru covered her eyes and sat very still.

'What do you mean curse?' Yuki sighed and led Tohru to the Lounge where they sat on the plush sofas.

'A few years ago, Akito was in a village, she was still the rich woman she is today, but she liked to platy with people's minds. She had come across a medical man, she thought he was good looking or something because she started to… well you know.' Yuki stammered out, 'anyway, the man already had a wife and a daughter. The Mayor of that town had a three year old son at the time.' Tohru's eyes widened in fright at this story, she knew it all to well. 'He had influenza and was showing no signs of getting better, of course this didn't stop the man from going and attempting to heal the boy. Akito in her smite, however, mixed the man's remedies with poison, killing the Mayor's son.' Tohru's eyes filled with tears at the memory of the final part of this story. 'The doctor was hung the next day. They sang a strange song… I can't remember the name of the song though…'

'The Hanging Tree.' Tohru said instantly.

'What? You know it Tohru?' She nodded and opened her mouth

'_Are you, are you  
>Coming to the tree<br>Where they strung up a man they say murdered three.  
>Strange things did happen here<br>No stranger would it be  
>If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.<em>

_Are you, are you_  
><em>Coming to the tree<em>  
><em>where the dead man called out for his love to flee.<em>  
><em>Strange things did happen here<em>  
><em>No stranger would it be<em>  
><em>If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.<em>

_Are you, are you_  
><em>coming to the tree<em>  
><em>where I told you to run so we'd both be free.<em>  
><em>Strange things did happen here<em>  
><em>No stranger would it be<em>  
><em>If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.<em>

_Are you, are you_  
><em>coming to the tree<em>  
><em>wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me.<em>  
><em>Strange things did happen here<em>  
><em>No stranger would it be<em>  
><em>If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.'<em>

'That's a creepy song Tohru. How did you know it?'

'I was there. That day that he was hung.'

'Really?' Yuki said, 'how?'

'That man.' Tohru started, tears beginning to fall, 'That man was my father.

* * *

><p><strong>OHH NO! Sad stuff. Stay tuned :) sorry it's so short, I know it's a let down but whatever. <strong>

**Much love! Olivia x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my lovelies! EXAMS ARE FINALLY OVER! So much happiness inside I could burst, but instead, I wrote you another chapter! Woo! Also, OH MY DAYS, I'm a brace face! Hooray! Metal mouth for a year and a half, so worth it ;) (Anyway…) This chapter is going to have some Kyoru towards the end, so sorry all you YukixTohru fans, you ain't gonna like…**

**EmeraldHeart12 – I'M SO SORRY! My story, it had no drama, it had no raw emotion, AND I HAD TO DO SOMETHING! I'm glad this chapter got you wanting to carry on reading, that made me happy :)**

**(I'm guessing Animefangirl95?) – Don't worry; I'll need to retake them anyway! Nothing was in our notes on the Chemistry… So, I'm alright now! :)**

**Angel of Music 12 – Glad you think so! It's from the Hunger Games Trilogy, I strongly recommend them, they are SO good, words cannot even describe, and seeing as you're on FanFic, I would hope books are a passion ;) Ahh, no worries! Ha!**

**Esther –chan- Haven't seen a review from you in a while! I know! Poor orphan Tohru :/ it'll get better for her though!**

**On with the story! Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8<span>

Yuki's jaw hung open, 'so that means that you mo-'

'Yes, my mother is the reason for your curse. She's the witch that did this.' Tohru replied, tears dribbling down her cheeks.

Kyo longed to comfort her, even put his arm around her shoulder, but Yuki was there, and he knew that Tohru didn't like to see them fighting. So he stayed standing with his arms crossed, not looking at her.

'Do you know anyway to… lift it? Or, did you not gain any of her… err, 'powers'?' Yuki asked, placing a hand cautiously on Tohru's shoulder.

Her head instantly shot up, causing Kyo to anxiously watch her and Yuki to retract his hand. She stared off into space and her eyes flashed a bright white, she smirked.

The boys looked at each other apprehensively; Kyo waved a hand in front of Tohru's face.

'Of course I have powers. The children were right; I'm a witch's daughter. I would expect nothing less… But in order to break this curse I would need my mother's book of spells… I need to know which spell she used, even a rough outline, then I would need to go back to my village.'

'Wouldn't your home have been taken over by different people now? How would we get the book?' Tohru giggled at Kyo, thinking the question stupid.

'No one would enter a witch's house without her invitation, Kyo, only if they feared for their life. No one will have entered my home; everything would be in the exact same place.'

Yuki didn't like this Tohru, he preferred shy Tohru, well mannered Tohru. He didn't like this over confident witch's daughter that sat in front of him. She was scaring him, if he was being honest. He didn't know what she was capable of and it terrified him.

Kyo, on the other hand, loved this side of Tohru. He thought confident girls were sexy, and right now, Tohru was really turning him on. It was taking all of his masculine strength to stop himself from carrying her up to his room…

Kyo was snapped out of his fantasy by Tohru's voice.

'One of you has to go talk to Akito, with Shigure. I need to know the spell.' Yuki shook his head.

'It's far too risky, Akito would suspect something and probably have you kicked out of our house. No, we need a plan, or a story that would require the need for the spell.'

'Shigure could say he's writing a book, a fictional one. Based on our secret. Wouldn't that be a best seller…' Kyo trailed off, slightly embarrassed at the way both Tohru and Yuki were looking at him. Two awkward seconds passed before Tohru gave a small smile.

'That's a great idea, don't you think Yuki?' She looked him; Yuki was going to say no. He looked at Tohru, as their eyes met, hers gave a flash of white and he found himself nodding,

'Excellent idea Kyo, I think it could really work.'

At that moment, Shigure entered.

'Yuki, there you are! I hope you are looking after our sweet flower! Any-hoo, both you and I have been called up to the main house, we won't be back until tomorrow. Go pack your things!' Shigure sang, skipping out of the room.

Kyo smirked,

'I guess you can put my plan of action into play tonight then, rat-boy.' Yuki glared at Kyo, exiting the room to go and prepare for his meeting at the Main house.

~O~

Just before they left, Shigure went to find Kyo who was, of course, on the roof.

'You know, you don't half pick hard to reach places. I'm no spring chicken!' Shigure sighed as he finally reached the top.

'What do you want Shigure?'

'I just wanted to have a little talk with you… about tonight.'

'… Go on?'

'It's regarding Tohru, I know you like her, but please promise me that you won't do anything stupid tonight? With Hiro's death, we don't want Tohru to get pregnant with the next she-'

'YOU DAMN PERVERTED DOG! I WASN'T EVEN THINKING ABOUT THAT! God, I'm not like you, I'm not going to do anything stupid with Tohru! That kiss with her was… nothing… she was just… hurting at the time, it didn't mean anything to her.' Kyo put his head in his hands, and Shigure raised his eyes and let out a soft chuckle.

He patted Kyo's back, and when he didn't respond, stood up carefully.

'Things aren't always as they seem. Just… don't to anything you might regret later, okay?' Kyo nodded without removing his head from his hands. Shigure sighed and shook his head before descending back down the ladder and heading towards the awaiting carriage.

~O~

That night there was a thunder storm. Tohru lay with her blankets over her head willing the loud booming and terrifying flashes to go away. Thunder storms were fine when she was with her mother. There had been a storm the night her father had been hung. She remembered it well.

_The sun was lazily sinking over the horizon. Dark grey storm clouds licked the sky as the two figures hurried from the village hanging tree. Tohru was still crying over the loss of her father, he mother joined her in her sorrow, but refused to show it under the gaze of her neighbours._

_The witch and her daughter hurried through the village, wanting to get out of the eye of the villagers. They had just seen Kyoko curse a seemingly innocent woman and you could see the disgust in their eyes when they looked at her and her daughter._

_Once they were inside their small three roomed home, they held each other and both began to cry._

_'Why momma? Why didn't they believe that daddy didn't kill the Mayors son, why can't they see that!' Kyoko held her tiny daughter close to her, rocking her back and forth, making soft cooing noises in an attempt to calm her daughter._

_'There is a lot of hate in this world, Tohru.' She began, gently,' There are people who find happiness in the sorrow of others. You have to find those types of people and make sure that they never get into your head, because once you let them in, and you trust them, they will attempt everyway to make you miserable. That is why it is difficult for a witch to love, finding people to accept you is just as hard, fitting in does not come easily. It's hard to explain to someone like you, you are small, frail, easily misled. You have to be tough and strong in this world, or it will eat you alive.'_

_Tohru sat up in her mothers arms and wiped away her and her mother's tears, her bottom lip quivered._

_'Momma, I'm going to be strong, for you. No one will get into my head. I'll keep it for myself. I won't ever fall in love either. I would not want to trust myself to my own child knowing that I could hurt them, just like daddy has hurt us.' Kyoko gave a small smile at her daughter's wisdom and pushed a strand of her long brown hair behind her ear before kissing Tohru's forehead._

_'You are wise my child, but you must not blame your father, you must blame that woman I... told off... Now, off to bed, it had been a long and troublesome day for the both of us.'_

_Lightning flashed through the window and the deafening crash followed shortly after. Tohru ran to her mother's bed and snuggled against the warm figure. She listened as her mother hummed an old lullaby before she finally drifted to sleep._

A loud crash woke her from her flash back and she gave a small yelp. Tears had been streaming down her eyes at the memory of her mothers voice and new tears began to sprout at it, now fresh in her memory.

With the next crash Tohru let out a scream and started to shake and cry uncontrollably. Her door banged open and before her stood Kyo.

_Shirtless._

Tohru couldn't move, mostly from the fact that Kyo, was extremely hot. He was muscular and tanned. It was hard to close her mouth, despite her terrified state.

'Tohru! Are you okay? Is someone here? Are you hurt? What's wrong?' Kyo was dazed, and still half asleep. Tohru's scream had chilled him to the bone. His eyes searched the room for any intruders before settling on Tohru's curled up form.

He was confused until another boom of thunder came causing Tohru to squeak.

Carefully, he picked up some blankets and wrapped them around her. He had never realised how small she was. Once she was wrapped up, he pulled her onto his lap and hugged her to his chest. The thick layer of material stopping his transformation. He rested his chin on her head muttering that 'everything was okay' and that Tohru 'didn't have to be scared' because he was there.

'It just reminds me of when my dad died, it reminds me that he's dead and so is my mum and I'll never see them again or hear their voices-' fresh tears poured down her face and Kyo held her tighter.

When she had finally stopped crying, Kyo thought she had fallen asleep. He lay her down and slowly made his was to the door.

'Kyo?' Tohru weakly called. Lightning flashed and he saw her start to shake, 'c-could you please stay… please?' He turned and smiled, her hair was everywhere and the shoulder of her nightie had slightly fallen. She looked beautiful.

He made his way back to her bed, lightly pushing her down before placing a pillow around his chest. He pulled her close, loving the way she seemed to fit in his arms. He noticed her head was looking up at him, and when he looked down he saw her lean towards him. He closed the gap and their mouths met for a moment before Tohru pulled away.

She couldn't believe she had just kissed him again. Loving someone was out of the question, she would just hurt him. She snuggled into Kyo and closed her eyes before drifting off into a dreamless sleep, leaving Kyo wondering what he had done wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>5 PAGES! Just for you! Because I love you, I really do. So what do you all think? Love it? Hate it? Leave me a review, I'll be your bestest friend forever and ever?<br>**

**ALSO I have a twitterr! Liviaa_Hale, tell me you're one of my readers and I'll follow you back :) **

**Much love! Olivia x **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hmm, not as late as I thought I would be! I was so happy with the hits this time! Last chapter, in the three hours of that day it was up, got 111 views! Sorry this chapter would have been up a lot earlier, but firstly, there was that school thing, and secondly one of my friend's dads died and I really couldn't write anything. So I'm very sorry, but here is the chapter you've been wanting :) Also, follow me on twitter! I'm Liviaa_Hale, tweet that you're reading my story and I'll follow you back :)**

**Animefangirl95 - Good :) I kind of wanted to have conflicting emotions in that one, I like when the reader's feelings change suddenly… Don't ask why… I'm already laughing! I basically cheated in a music test WHEN THE TEACHER WASN'T IN THE ROOM! It's her own fault, anyhoo, got me an after school detention… I'll live :L**

**Angel of music 12 – I know right! Just the usual ;) AHH! I love the Hunger Games so much! I think the ending was a bit of a flop but oh well :)**

**Black Rabbit – THANK YOU! Haha! Its reviewers like you that make me continue this story :)**

**Esther chan - Yes I know! Poor 'lil rat boy ;)**

Chapter 9

Kisa sat on her bed. It was 3am, but she couldn't bring her eyes away from the identical twin bed less than a meter away from her own, now empty making the room feel colder and smaller.

Hiro's bed.

She hadn't drawn the curtains, so the moon cast its eerie glow around the room, spotlighting his bed.

She remembered the day she had decided to stop talking. School had gotten worse, when she had gotten home, Akito had attempted to talk to her, but it hadn't gone very well. Kisa's hand softly touched cheek at the memory of the slap she had received when she refused to answer Akito, and the kiss that Hiro had put there afterwards.

_'You think you can ignore me? You think I don't deserve your words? After everything I've done for you!' at that point she had run into her room and sat, like she was now, on her bed staring at the wall._

_Hiro had seen her run in and sat next to her._

_'Kisa? Are you okay? Was school better? Did Akito hurt you? Are you alright? ' He looked at her with so much concern that she had almost given in, but she had managed to rip her eyes away from his to stare blankly at the opposite wall._

_He hadn't yelled at her, he hadn't kept asking her what was wrong. Instead, he wrapped her blanket around her and hugged her to his chest slowly rocking her as she silently sobbed._

_Hiro had taken her by the shoulders and forced her to look at him saying that 'he was sorry' about whatever had happened at school that that he'd 'always be there for her, no matter what.' Then he kissed her lightly on the cheek and left the room._

Where was he now? He'd broken his promise the moment his heart had stopped; he couldn't be there for her anymore.

Kisa's heart ached, she had loved Hiro, and now he was gone. Never again would his arms hold her in a warm embrace, never would she feel his soft lips on hers.

Never would she be able to hear his answer to her 'I love you'. Nothing would ever be the same.

She hugged her legs to her chest and rested her head on her knees, trying to hold herself together as hot tears streamed down her face.

~O~

'So, the witch's daughter is afraid of thunder and lightning?'

'Shut it… Err, what zodiac animal are you again?'

Tohru turned to face Kyo. He was still shirtless and she was still in her, now she looked at it, skimpy night gown. They were stood in the kitchen making their own breakfast of scrambled eggs and bacon.

He rolled his eyes, 'I'm not really a part of the zodiac, I'm the cat, and I'm more cursed than the others.'

'In what way?' Kyo waved a hand at her and carried on cutting the bacon. Tohru's eyebrows furrowed. She walked over to Kyo and touched his shoulder causing him to turn and face her, careful not too touch his chest; she moved her face towards his.

Kyo smiled and leaned down to kiss her when-

_Poof!_

'DAMMIT TOHRU!' cat Kyo yelled! As Tohru scooped him up in her arms and began to stroke him.

'But Kyo! You're just so cute! Yes you are!' She said as if she was talking to a baby, gently rocking him and rubbing her cheek on his head.

Kyo gave an angry miaow making Tohru laugh. She put him down and turned back to the eggs before hearing another poof that changed Kyo back.

She felt his strong arms at her waist causing her stomach to somersault. His hot breath was in her ear and she heard him breath 'that wasn't very nice Tohru, I'm going to have to teach you some manners'

She turned to him and placed her hands on his shoulders.

'You'll have to catch me first!' she yelled ducking from his grip and running to the garden. It was a warm summer's day, there was a cool breeze and the grass was still damp with morning dew.

Tohru started to spin around with her arms in the air breathing in the sweet summer air and enjoying the sound of the birds. She sank to the floor to bathe in the sun.

Kyo had followed her out and watched the entire spectacle, she was so beautiful, and a huge flirt, which he loved. He watched her sit down and quietly made his way over to her.

When he got to her he put his hands on her shoulders,

'I got you, what's my reward Governess?' Tohru turned round to him, a small smile on her face. She leaned in and their lips touched lightly.

This sent Kyo's hormones into a frenzy. Suddenly their lips were stuck to each others kissing roughly, his tongue brushed her lower lip, asking for entrance which she all too happily gave.

Their tongues fought for dominance, Kyo's arms were firmly around Tohru's waist, holding her just far enough away that he wouldn't change whilst Tohru's hands knotted in his hair.

All too soon Tohru pushed him away,

'Kyo, we have to stop.'

'Why? Shigure and Yuki are going to be away all day?'

'No, we have to stop because I forgot to turn off the eggs and the kitchen is probably about to burn down.'

Kyo laughed and kissed her once more before they ran back to the house.

~O~

'Is there a reason why you wanted us Akito?' Shigure asked, kneeling alongside Yuki in front of the woman.

'Yes, there are a few matters we need to discuss, for starters, Hiro's funeral. Where are we to have it? I know nothing about the boy and Kisa has gone back into her mute state, quite sad really, I thought she was getting better…'

Yuki tuned out while Akito and Shigure talked about the funeral. It still hurt him, and if Kisa had gone back to not talking then she must be hurting as well, probably a lot more than he was. He made a mental note to go see her when the meeting with Akito was over.

'… The other thing is regarding Tohru.' Yuki tuned back into the conversation.

'Go on…' Shigure replied warily.

'I don't think we need her anymore. Kisa refuses to leave her room, or talk. So she wouldn't benefit in any way from Tohru's teaching. Also, she has grown too attached to our dear Kyo. No one can get too involved with my Juunishi, I simply can't allow it. Not too mention the girl knows our family's secret. I'll have Hatori erase the girl's memory, and she must leave your house, Shigure.'

'But Akito,' Shigure started, 'she has no where to go, if she leaves our house she will have nowhere to go but the streets, and who knows what could happen to her! She would probably be taken advantage of by perverted men!'

'Don't worry about that, Shigure,' Yuki calmly stated, 'we'll keep you locked up.'

Akito gave a small chuckle, 'She must go though my dears. If she isn't gone within the month… Well, I'll leave that to your imagination.' She waved her hand in dismissal and Shigure turned and angrily left the room. He'd grown quite attached to Tohru.

Since she had come into his house Yuki and Kyo hadn't been fighting as much. Everything had an air of calm to it, which made it a lot easier for him to write his novels.

Yuki stayed in the room though, it would probably be his only chance to talk with Akito for a while, and she was in a good mood, which was a big bonus.

'Akito, may I ask you something?' She turned to face Yuki with a smile on her face. The rat had always been her favourite; Yuki was so well mannered and gentle. She nodded at his question, urging him to ask.

'The curse, that bound us to you, what did it sound like?' Akito's smile wiped from her face and her eyebrows furrowed.

'Why do you want you know?' Yuki shrugged.

'I'm just curious is all?' Akito smiled and closed her eyes to try and remember.

'_From the death of my love_

_Your fate is bound_

_The 13 of the zodiac_

_From your family will be found  
>Only a girl,<em>

_As powerful as I_

_Can break this curse,  
>With her forbidden love<em>

_For a feline puss.'_

Yuki smiled and thanked Akito, bowing as he left.

~O~

Yuki found Kisa still sat on her bed crying. He put his arm around her, he didn't say anything. He knew that if he did then he would probably only make things worse, he had never been one for words.

Instead he made small calming noises, like you would for a small child who had just had a bad nightmare, or had fallen and hurt their knees.

He sat there with her until she slowly fell asleep. He laid her down and tucked her in before heading out to fetch a horse so he could ride home. 


	10. Chapter 10 The Funeral p1

**Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry guys! I know it's been a while… I've been really lacking in motivation and pretty down in the dumps lately, but I'm ashamed of myself for making you wait so long! However, I did all my exams, revision actually helps! (I know right, I had to learn the hard way) and I got my science results back, for all you nosy parkers, or people actually interested in my life, I got a C in Biology and Chemistry and a B in Physics, super proud seeing as I don't give a damn about my sciences :)**

**_The Kookie Monster _- Aww thank you :)**

**_Animefangirl95 _– Well, over here in England we have these tests that basically give us qualifications that help us get into good collages and universities and help us get jobs later in life. Aww thanks! Writing stuff like that isn't easy for me, so it's good I got positive feedback on it!**

**_Esther –chan _– Thank you! Ahh, you're question will be answered in this chapter! I'm sorry I kept you waiting for so long!**

**Enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10<span>

The ride home wasn't long, but it gave Yuki enough time to think over the curse. The last two lines were bothering him. Without a doubt something was meant to happen with Tohru and Kyo.

_It can't happen; Kyo isn't right for her. He's loud and rude whilst I'm charming and polite. How could Tohru resist me? Oh, what to do?  
><em>

He continued on his journey home planning a way to make Tohru his._  
><em>

~O~

'Kyo! Scrub harder! They'll be home at any minute!' Tohru yelled scratching at the burnt pieces of egg stuck to the bottom of the pan and failing to remove any. Kyo grabbed her arm and dragged her away from the kitchen.

'Tohru, we have people who are paid to make this house look nice and clean pots and pans; you don't have to. And you're right, Yuki and Shigure could be home at any moment… and you're still in your night clothes.' Tohru glanced at herself, wide eyed, before running upstairs and getting changed.

As she walked down the stairs, now dressed, Shigure stormed through the door, Yuki following swiftly behind him, muttering incoherently.

'Tohru?' he called out, 'I must speak with you urgently!' both Tohru and Kyo greeted Shigure with nods telling him to continue, 'I'm so sorry, but, Akito wants Tohru to leave the house, her position as Governess terminating immediately.'

Tohru's eyebrows furrowed, 'what do you mean! What have I done? I can't leave! I need you all; don't make me go back to my aunt and uncle, or Thornewood! I can't take it!' she yelled, tears streaming.

Kyo leaned against the banister, one leg propped, his hand running through his hair. He couldn't let her go. It would hurt too much. 'How long does she have?'

'A month, then she has to leave. Nothing, with Hiro… gone and Kisa back in her mute state, Akito feels your service is no longer required.' Shigure replied, before quickly moving into his study and closing the door behind him. Yuki, smirked smugly to himself, _as long as the cat doesn't get her I'm happy. _He thought.

'Hiro's funeral is in a few days; at least you'll still be here for that. We still have each other then.' Yuki replied politely. She nodded and walked away from him and into the school room. She frowned at how brightly it shone despite the now sad memories that lingered within its walls.

She walked over to Hiro's desk, her vision blurry with tears. She could almost hear his voice helping Kisa as she struggled with her Japanese symbols. Tohru stroked the desk, her fingers tracing his name on the smooth wood.

His desk was right by the door; she walked out onto the stone steps towards the oak tree. The sky was a clear blue and the breeze was delightfully warm. She sat under the oak tree and brought her knees up under her chin and cried.

The loss of both her parents had already left a crack in her heart, now the though of having to leave her new family and having lost Hiro only made that crack bigger.

Her chest ached, she tried to hug her knees closer in desperate hope that the pain would go and that somehow the crack would fix itself.

Kyo watched her walk to the oak tree from the roof. He sighed, he knew she was upset and though he wanted to help her he knew he had to give her some time on her own. He leaned back on the roof, stretched and fell asleep in the sun.

~O~

'…Hiro, was a beloved member of the Sohma family, he shall be greatly missed.' Akito finished her speech and bowed her head in respect.

All of the Sohma family, Mine-chan and Tohru had gathered to the Sohma's graveyard. They were all standing around the freshly dug hole. The smell of dirt drifted to Tohru, reminding her of both her parent's funerals. No tears came though, she had cried enough in the past week, at the moment she felt slightly content. She knew this was Hiro's last step to heaven.

The boy's gravestone had made her smile a bit, it was the normal shape, but at the foot it had a sleeping ram and read:

_Hiro Sohma  
>Beloved Son, Brother, Friend and Sheep<br>Rest In Peace  
><em>_1857-1872_

She looked up at the sky, the grey clouds reflecting the atmosphere surrounding her, _Mother, Father, please look after Hiro up there; he's lovely and very important to me and Kisa, I need some peace of mind, please promise me.  
><em>

A drop of rain hit her nose and she smiled. Her mother often said raindrops were really the tears of ancestors; Tohru knew her mother had heard her. She felt something grab her hand; she jumped a bit before turning and seeing Kisa who, like herself, was not crying, she gave Tohru a small smile, they both had what they wanted.

Closure.

Kisa glanced in the direction of a woman whose body was rippling with silent sobs, one hand on her mouth, the other on her pregnant stomach. After inspecting the brown eyes, the blonde hair, the facial structure, Tohru had no doubt that that was Hiro's mother.

The woman locked eyes with Tohru and, despite the tears that were zigzagging down her cheeks; she gave a small smile and nodded at her. Tohru bobbed back and Kisa smiled at both of them.

She gave Kisa's hand a reassuring squeeze, and pulled her in front of her so that she could watch the coffin being lowered into the ground and throw a handful of dirt on top. That's when Kisa broke down. She dropped the dirt and watched as everyone else did the same.

A thin wall of wood and dirt separated her from Hiro; she felt her heart shatter at the thought that the last time she saw him was when he started to die. That was her last memory of him, despite all of the ones they had made, that was the one that would be the clearest.

As the grave diggers poured the rest of the dirt on top of the coffin Kisa dropped to her knees and buried her hands into the dirt that was slowly turning into mud from the rain, watching the hole slowly fill, widening the gap between her and Hiro, every shovelful thrown on stabbing her like a knife through her chest.

No one went to console her; they all looked on her with pity. Tohru came to her rescue; ordering everyone inside from the rain. Everyone followed her orders, even Akito, only Hiro's mother looked at her, their eyes locked in a mutual understanding for the other's feelings.

They had both lost a boy they loved.

Granted it was for different reasons, but either way it still hurt them both. The woman looked up at the sky, closing her eyes and letting the rain hit her face. 'Don't stay too long, Kisa, Hiro wouldn't want you to catch a cold, would he? He'll be missing you, but,' She moved over to Kisa, her eyes glassy, as Kisa's began to overflow, and placed a tender hand on her shoulder, 'he wouldn't want you to join him just yet."

With that, she glided inside, turning to give a sad smile towards the tiger and closing the door to the inside behind her.

As soon as the door closed she let herself break down. She sobbed loudly and let out a loud high-pitched wail. She ripped out her hands from the earth and brought them to her face. She knew mud was going to be in her hair but she didn't care.

Who did she have to impress now anyway?

The rain came down heavier; the wind picked up and blew her hair so it stuck to her wet face. A loud clap of thunder followed a flash. Had she not been so upset, it might have pleased Kisa that the elements seemed to be reflecting her mood.

Suddenly, she felt herself poof, had her grief really been so strong that she had changed? She looked down at where her body should have been to see a small, feline body. Her shock distracted her from her crying and after a few minutes she changed back.

She slowly pulled her clothes back on and stood up, her hands balled up in fists as she looked at the small carved sleeping ram, 'No.' she said to herself, firmly, 'Hiro wouldn't want me to be like this.'

She looked up at the sky the rain masking the tears that refused to stop flowing from her eyes before looking at the soil rectangle in front of her, visualising Hiro, despite the tightness of her throat and the new tears forming, she spoke to where she imagined his head to be, 'I'll come back every day, I'll tell you everything, I swear to you that I will. If not… you can haunt me.' she smiled before turning her face serious again, and speaking the words she had never had the chance to say, 'I… I love you Hiro, so much.'

She let out a defeated sigh before turning to the door, refusing to look back, she walked towards the wake. Her hair was wet, muddy and in her face, her hands and cheeks caked in mud and her formal black dress was sodden and clinging uncomfortably to her skin.

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and opened the door.

* * *

><p><strong>WHO ELSE CRIED? I know I did writing this. Man, emotional stuff right there. So, this is only part 1 of the funeral, we still have the Wake and stuff so watch this space! Next chapter won't be as long a wait. I've got the holidays coming up, so the next chapter should be up in the next few weeks!<br>Much love! Olivia x**


	11. Chapter 11 The Funeral p2

**Look how quick I was to update! See I'm lovely really :) next chapter might not be for a while because I have so much to do, so I'll give you this to have a cheeky read of! No reviews despite the 24 people to read it. Wow, thanks guys, stings.**

**Kidding kiddos! I love you really! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11<span>

Despite the many attempts Tohru made to small talk to the other mourners, she couldn't help but keep glancing at the doorway, waiting for Kisa to come in. She found herself walking into the dark hallway away from the bright, loud wake in the banquet hall, absentmindedly fiddling with her black dress that Mine-chan had made for her.

'Tohru?' a familiar voice asked, 'Are you okay?' Tohru turned to Kyo, her eyes mirroring his worry.

'Kisa's been out there for a while, I'm just worried is all… Do you think we should check on her? She must be getting really wet.' They both looked up to the ceiling hearing the heavy patter of rain. Kyo took a strand of her hair, twirling it around his index finger.

As if on cue, she began to blush. She went to lower her gaze away only to have Kyo's hand under her chin tilting her head back. He planted a tender, lingering kiss on her lips, causing her to blush even redder, before, finally, answering her question.

'She's dealing with loss right now, you know how close she was to Hiro, she was probably hurting really badly before and now it's sinking in that he's really gone. Give her some time; she'll be a bit better soon.' Tohru nodded at him.

The door opened, Tohru turned and Kyo looked over her head, hoping to see Kisa, only to find Hiro's mother entering. Tohru ran to her stopping and inspecting the woman's face before hugging her. The woman was taken by surprise but hugged the girl back.

'I'm sorry, dear, but who are you?' Tohru jumped back, cheeks tinged with pink. She opened her mouth, but her embarrassment caused only a small squeaking noise to come out; luckily Kyo came to her rescue.

'Her name is Tohru Honda. She was the governess for Hiro and Kisa.' He replied for her, ruffling her hair. The woman nodded and smiled at Tohru.

'Lovely to meet you Miss Honda, I'm Satsuki and I am… was, sorry… it's taking some getting used to.' Satsuki dropped her head to the floor letting her long bangs conceal her face, Tohru placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder causing her to look up with glassy eyes, smiling and causing the tears to break free, 'I was Hiro's mother.' She replied weakly.

'Its okay, my mother and father will look after him up there; they promised.' Tohru replied seriously. 'Now, I think you should go into the hall and warm up a bit, you could, of course, go and dry yourself up…' Tohru finished quietly as she watched Satsuki walk away.

She turned back to Kyo and suddenly a flash came through the window followed by a loud rumble. Tohru's eyes widened in fright and she sucked in a quick breath, restraining the urge to jump into Kyo's arms, knowing he would turn into a cat if she did so.

Kyo placed his hands on her shoulders, searching for her face; she lowered her head, closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths before looking at Kyo and stating 'I'm going to get her.' Kyo's eyes flashed and his expression instantly became angry.

'Are you insane? You're terrified of thunder; you'd be no help to Kisa right now. There is no way I'm letting you out there!' Tohru was slightly taken back by Kyo's tone and her face must have shown this because instantly Kyo's eyes softened.

He broke away and turned around hitting his head in his anger before punching the wall with one side of his fist and resting his head on the other side. His eyes closed, his mouth clenched, one arm hung limply at his side, 'W_hy am I such an idiot? Why did I shout at her?_' He let out a frustrated sigh, 'I'm so, _so, _sorry Tohru, I didn't mean to snap at you, I just don't want you to get hu-'

'I know.' Tohru took his hand that was by his side in both of hers and squeezed it, bringing it up to her face and kissing his palm before placing it on her cheek. All of Kyo's frustration left him and he looked at her, about to open his mouth to apologise again when the door opened.

Tohru turned and let out a whimper dropping Kyo's hand before running towards Kisa. She was soaked, dirty and crying. Not caring about ruining her dress she took the girl in her arms and hugged her close, crying into her wet and dirty hair.

'Kyo, please get me Mine-chan.' She said soundlessly, 'and then come back… Please.' She stated quickly before he nodded, turned and left. Tohru kneeled down and sat Kisa on her lap; hugging and rocking her, making small comforting noises as she did so.

As quickly as he had left, Kyo returned with Mine-chan, he picked up Kisa and carried her to a nearby room; following Mine-chan. Tohru stayed on the floor, the door still open, she looked out through blurred eyes, making out the distant shape of Hiro's grave, the dark sky and the large rain drops. A sob escaped her throat and she closed her eyes in an attempt to calm herself, causing two big tears to roll down her cheeks.

'Oh dear governess, have you no control?' Tohru's eyes instantly snapped to a tall silhouette in the hallway; she squinted attempting to see. A flash of light showed a woman, as pale as a ghost with short, raven-black hair wearing a black kimono that was falling off one of her shoulders.

In her shock, Tohru scrambled back only to smack her head on a wall behind her. Her vision went white for a few seconds and she could hear her heart beat thumping in her head. She closed her eyes, willing for them to go back to normal; when she opened them the woman was right in front of her.

Tohru went to let out a scream, only to have the woman cover her mouth. She laughed at her and lifted her off the floor against the wall gripping around her jaw, choking Tohru as she did so. Tohru kicked and tried to shout for help, but to no avail.

'I am Akito. I'm sure you've heard of me.' Another flash of lightning showed the woman's eyes glaring into Tohru's own. Never had she been so afraid, not even when she watched her mother curse this woman, right now, she was petrified. Her heart was beating so fast she was surprised it hadn't burst yet.

She stared straight at those cold, black eyes. She remembered the fear her mother had put in them, the weather had been like this the day of her father's death. How she wished she could reinstall the same fear her mother had all those years ago right now, but she doubted that Akito knew that she was Kyoko's daughter.

'I can't have you and Kyo carrying on with your little 'fling' Tohru.' Akito spat, gripping Tohru's face tighter causing her to let out a strangled whimper. 'But I'll set you a deal. I'll let you stay.' She smiled darkly, causing Tohru's stomach to knot, 'but Kyo has to go to the Neko Room. That's all, you get to stay, and Kyo… Well, Kyo is mine.' She dropped her to the floor, laughing, and walked away towards the hall full of the mourners, just as the door Kyo, Kisa and Mine-chan had gone through reopened, 'Think about it Tohru.' She called back; waving towards Tohru's broken down figure.

She stayed crumpled on the floor, shaking and gasping for air. Kyo, confused, looked after Akito before looking towards Tohru. He saw her lying on the floor, and forgetting all about Mine-chan, Kisa, Akito and the curse, ran to her and took her in his arms. For a single, delicious moment, he felt what it was like to hold her before the curse changed him into the all too familiar orange cat.

Tohru picked him up and stroked him gently, crying softly into his fur, he could feel her shaking. He miaowed softly to her and rubbed his cheek into her arm. Kisa then ran to Tohru and took Kyo out of her arms, causing Kyo to hiss under his breath. She hissed back at him and Kyo shut up.

When he changed back and had his clothes on, he kneeled in front of Tohru and looked her in the eye, leaning if she tried to avoid his gaze, 'Tohru,' he started causing her to look at him, 'what did Akito do to you?' she stared blankly at him.

Kisa sat on Tohru's lap, and gently pulled a lock of her hair, 'Sissy?' she asked anxiously, 'what happened?' Tohru's face remained blank, and it was starting to freak Kyo out; he cautiously touched her arm, causing her to snap back to reality. She looked into his eyes, searching. After a few moments had passed she asked him a question he really didn't want to answer.

'Kyo, what's the 'Neko Room'?'

~O~

'It's true.' Kagura whispered behind Yuki straight into his ear, causing him to jump.

'What's true?' Yuki replied, whispering back though he had no idea why. He inwardly rolled his eyes when Kagura's started to water.

'That Kyo's cheating on me with that new governess! Tessa is it? Anyway, I was on the way to the bathroom when I saw them kissing. I think my heart is broken.' She said fanning her face as if trying to dry the imaginary tears.

'Her name is Tohru.' He corrected under his breath before clearing his throat, 'Well you and Kyo never were really _together_ were you Ka-' Yuki never got to finish his sentence. Kagura's eyes glowed with rage and Yuki put his hands up in a silent surrender muttering his apologies.

He glanced over Kagura's shoulder to see Satsuki had entered the room. Everyone was avoiding her, not knowing what to say to the sheep's mother. Yuki walked up to her and took her hand in his; giving her an apologetic smile he bowed to her. She smiled at him mouthing a 'thank you'.

She moved around the room accepting everyone's condolences, consoling those who were crying. Yuki felt a presence behind him waiting, impatiently, for her to speak.

'I wonder if she'll have another sheep.' Akito's voice drawled to Yuki. He sighed and crossed his arms, lowering his head and looking at the floor.

'We both know that's not true. The curse only works from conception, Satsuki is 7 months pregnant. You're going to have to wait for the next one I'm afraid.' Yuki replied coolly. He heard Akito let out a sigh of agreement.

'Excuse me, I have people to threaten. I'll see you later Yuki.' She cooed stroking his hair before leaving the room. Yuki let out a shudder; he hated being Akito's favourite. He always had to do her dirty work.

Momiji was sat in the corner by the food table. He was slowly eating some homemade shortbread. It tasted like wood, but he was too numb to bother not eating. He had a void to fill with the loss of Hiro. Even though Kisa and Hiro had been close, Momiji had always been a role model to Hiro; the sheep had always followed what he did, even though Momiji could jump higher than him thanks to the rabbit in his soul.

Now that Hiro wasn't there, who would look up to him? He couldn't do anything with Kisa, she was a girl. Too delicate, too easily hurt; then again, wasn't he? Momiji stopped eating, lost in his thoughts. He was more delicate and easily hurt than he thought. Hiro's death proved that.

He looked at himself in disgust; he hadn't even stayed behind everyone to have a private farewell to Hiro. He was sat here in a corner, knees against his chest, nibbling a biscuit like a five year old. He threw the tasteless chunk of biscuit under the table and held his head in his hands, his elbows resting on his thighs. Silent sobs racking his body. A quiet cough caused him to look up; he wiped his eyes before looking away from the figure in front of him.

"What do you want rat boy?" He asked Yuki sourly, crossing his arms. Yuki gave a small, sad chuckle before squatting down and gingerly touching Momiji's shoulder.

'I came to see how you were doing.' The rabbit looked into his eyes for a moment, seeing the honest concern held there for him. He shook his head and looked away from Yuki.

'I'm fine… I just want to be on my own… Please.' Yuki nodded at him, patted his shoulder twice before flashing another sympathetic smile and leaving. Momiji knew he had been harsh but he couldn't help it. He was hurting; and he wanted everyone else to feel the same.

~O~

'What?' Kyo asked not wanting to say anything. Tohru's eyes held him.

'You know what I'm asking.' She replied. Kyo looked at Kisa; the tiger shook her head slightly. He raised his eyebrows at her; she quickly mouthed '_what she doesn't know can't hurt her._' Kyo let out a large sigh and closed his eyes.

'What did Akito _say_ about the 'Neko Room'?' Kyo asked, pinching the bridge of his nose. Kisa looked up at Tohru; she raised one eyebrow and looked at her hands.

'She said she'd let me stay here if she 'locked you in the Neko Room' so what is it?' she asked again, impatient. Kyo's eyes widened. He sat against the wall slowly bashing it with the back of his head.

One.

Two.

Three times. Then he stood up.

'Damn Akito to hell!' he muttered under his breath punching the wall again. Kisa stood up and tugged on his arm. He looked down at her before crouching and hugging her into him.

'You know what you have to do.' She whispered to him; her arms around his neck. He nodded to her.

Kyo knew exactly what he had to do.

* * *

><p><strong>HA! I cliff hanger-ed you for not reviewing! That's what you get my little niños! So yeah, there you have it the funeral! Hooray… kind of… Not really. Bye-bye Hiro :( I'm going to have to read some HiroxKisa fics to get over my withdrawal symptoms I think… Also, this is my longest chapter so far, exciting stuff my friends. Until next time!<br>Much love! Olivia x**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ahh, another week has been and ended; joy joy joy. I'm happy Work Experience is over, a little less happy that I'm back to school for a final week… then I have 6 weeks of doing nothing, so I guess I shouldn't complain! Lots and lots of writing can be done! :) I also had 126 people view my story yesterday! I nearly cried.**

**_Guest_ – I see you don't have an account. This upsets me as I'm sure you'd have a very creative and original name if you did. YES A CLIFF HANGER! At least now you guys know how to stop it, don't make the same mistake twice ;)**

**_Brit _– Don't worry! The first chapter is always kinda boring, everything gets better :) I promise!**

**_Mockingjay0706 _– I'm sorry, I want reviews, because I'm selfish ;) Aww thank you! That's actually just made my day :') I'm glad you like my story, I'm trying really hard!**

**_WishesOfACrazyGirl _– Thank you! Reviews like yours make me want to finish this story! Thank you for making me smile!**

**_Animefangirl95 _– That was the intention! I was crying whilst I was writing them… Silly me :) I love Cali, I want to live there when I'm older! Thanks I thought I'd experiment with them, seeing as I usually just stick to one person's point of view and thought tracks and all… I'll be updating more frequently now! I promise!**

**_Esther chan_ _– _N'aww :') thank you! I will do my best to please all my loyal readers!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12<span>

'_Oh no, Kisa!' Hiro called, she turned to look at him, confused but smiling at the sight of his face and the sound of his voice, 'I'm so sorry! Are you okay? Are you hurt?' he asked quickly. It took her a moment to process his words before she shook her head mutely. She looked down at her hands and knees to see them scraped and bleeding. Hiro stood her up and looked her over before pulling her into a tight hug._

'_Don't scare me like that Kisa, I thought you'd really hurt yourself!'_

Kisa sat bolt upright in her bed, in a cold sweat and breathing hard. She realised what had happened and smacked her head back on her pillow letting out a sigh, waiting for the inexplicable pain in her heart and the unstoppable tears; but nothing came.

She furrowed her eyebrows and sat up looking over at Hiro's messy, empty bed, she walked over to it, fixing the sheets as he'd never been able to. She tucked them under his lumpy futon and a folder piece of paper dropped out onto her lap.

It had her name on it.

Part of her screamed for her to open it, the other told her to put it back under the futon and forget about it. '_If Hiro wanted me to read it, he would have given it to me.' _She told herself. '_What if he was going to the day the carriage hit him?'_ she argued back. She furrowed her brow, '_then he would have told me about it when he woke up._' There was a long pause as she thought of any possible arguments that could contradict her.

None came, so she placed the note in the top drawer of her bedside table, so she could see it; make sure it was real. She lay down again and her eyes closed.

'_He died merely seconds after he woke up. He never had the chance._' Her mind told her as she drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

~O~

Kyo lay on the roof looking at the stars. The moon's light bleached everything it touched a brilliant white and the crickets chirped a harmonious melody which relaxed Kyo's body as he flexed his toes and his fingers.

It was a hot night so he had opted for a shirtless with cropped shorts look. He smiled as the warm breeze blew over him; warming him to the bone. He loved the roof, it was his favourite place; besides, it was too hot to sleep in his stuffy room.

'_Tohru's closer to me there though._' He thought; grinning to himself before rolling his eyes at how cheesy he sounded.

'I thought you might be up here.' Kyo jumped at the sound of Tohru's voice, she was there, on the roof with him, in her nightie with a plate of riceballs. Kyo smirked.

'You couldn't sleep either?' she smiled warmly at him and shook her head.

'Are you hungry? I made a midnight snack' she asked quietly, not looking at him, scared he might not be and she would have wasted her time making them.

'Depends… are they plain like before?' He asked, lying back down with his hands behind his head. He peered over at her and saw her vigorously shake her head. 'Really?' she nodded.

'They're pickled plum.' Kyo's eyes brightened.

'Well, what'cha doing all the way over there? Let's eat!' Tohru smiled at him and carefully walked towards him. He took one and ate it in two bites. Tohru stared at the rice ball; Kyo could almost see her mind whirring. He nudged her, breaking out of her trance. She swallowed loudly, 'What?' she asked.

'What were you just thinking?' Kyo asked looking her right in the eyes.

'You'll think it's silly…' she replied looking away from him, still looking at the rice ball. He took her wrist and she looked at him.

'Try me.' He challenged, never once straying from her eyes, she sighed and shrugged then attempted to change the topic.

'What's you're favourite flavour riceball?' she asked innocently. Kyo smirked at her, loving the way her breath hitched as he did.

'Plain with salt, now tell me this 'silly' thing you were thinking about; because I'm pretty sure that's not it.' He looked into her eyes, waiting for her to answer.

'Do you think people are like riceballs?' Kyo looked at her for about twenty seconds without saying anything, his mouth in a perfect 'o' and then he started laughing.

'What? No, of course not, riceballs are just rice, how can they be anything like people?' Tohru glared at him, muttering something that sounded like, 'I_ knew I shouldn't have told you._' Kyo shook his head and stopped laughing, 'No. No, I'm sorry, I really am, explain why you think people are like riceballs.' When she remained silent he sighed and leaned towards her, kissing her neck, 'please?' he murmured against her skin causing Tohru to shiver with pleasure, his hair smelt amazing.

'Fine, I will!' She took a deep breath, 'You know how people never realise their own talents or the good things about themselves?' Kyo nodded, giving her his full attention, 'well, say that a person was a riceball and their talents were the pickled plum like these ones, or whatever other flavouring, on their back. So, all over the world you can have rice balls made with all sorts of wonderful ingredients, all different flavours and shapes and colours, but since they'd be stuck in the middle of everyone's back, someone could have a plum and not even know it. They'd look at themselves and think 'I'm so plain, nothing but white rice.' even though it isn't true because, turn them around and, sure enough, there it is. There's the plum. So if someone is jealous of somebody else, well, then, it's probably because it's easier to see the plum on someone else's back than it is on your own.'

She smiled at Kyo and rubbed his back gently, 'You have one you know, Kyo, you have a plum.' Kyo shook his head.

'Yeah, a rotten one.' Tohru hit him over the head and he looked over at her, 'Hey! That's not very ni-' he was cut off by Tohru's lips crashing against his own. He smiled into the kiss, leaning in so he could deepen it. 'I wish I could hold you.' He murmured against her lips. She smiled at him and placed her forehead on his.

'Once I remove this stupid curse you'll be able to.' She replied, kissing him briefly (too briefly in Kyo's opinion) on his lips and lying down so that her head rested on his lap. Within a few seconds he heard her breathing slow and he began stroking her hair, gently combing it with his fingers.

'I love you, Tohru.' He whispered smiling at the back of her head; it felt so easy to say it to her, so right.

'I love you too, Kyo-kun.' Tohru murmured. Kyo was thankful for the dark night that covered the blush that had risen to his cheeks.

~O~

'Hana!' Uo called out. 'We have a real long way to go to get to Thornewood. Get your butt out here or I'm not coming with you!' Hana gracefully glided out of the small cottage wearing a long black riding coat with its hood up only showing her mouth, her hair tied back into its usual long plait over her right shoulder and went to stroke her black mustang Onyx on his nose.

'You would never do that to me, Uo. You couldn't live with yourself if something really did happen to me and you hadn't been there to prevent it.' Uo rolled her eyes, giving her brown shire mare, Sonita, some water before they headed out.

Uo followed behind Hana as exited their small village and made their way down a long dirt path concealed by trees.

'Careful Hana,' Uo cautioned, 'we're in bandit country.' Hana smirked from beneath her hood and looked up at the dark tunnel in front of her.

'We're not the ones who should be careful.' Hana replied coolly, her eyes flashing white at the inviting darkness.

~O~

It had taken him a while, but he had done it, he had found the exact window to Tohru's room and had jumped onto her balcony with the sleeping girl in his arms and placed her in bed, all without waking her up.

He smiled at her face, so peaceful, so beautiful. Her hair haloed out around her head, her mouth was opened slightly and her chest rose and fell fluidly. Kyo shook his head and ran his hands through his hair feeling his face get hot when he realised he'd been staring at Tohru's chest.

It was late afternoon and Kyo had made up his mind about what Kisa had said to him, but he felt like he needed a second opinion. He crept downstairs, hoping Yuki was off doing something and that Shigure was to busy writing to notice anything outside of his study.

He had been so close.

'Where do you think you're going?' Yuki said as Kyo had tried to sneak out the front door in the late afternoon. He inwardly cursed at being caught before sighing and turning towards Yuki.

'I was going to go and see' he lowered his voice, 'Shishou.' Both of them heard a door open and they rolled their eyes as Shigure almost fell out of his study.

'You're going to see Kazuma?' he squealed. Jumping up and down like a little girl and clasping his hands together. Kyo opened the front door.

'You're not coming. I have stuff I have to talk to him about, in private.' He replied sourly, slamming the door behind him. He jumped on one of the horses and rode for two solid hours up the mountain towards his adopted father's dojo. He finally got there and tied his horse to an apple blossom tree in the large field surrounding Kazuma's estate. He knocked on the door and waited.

'Kyo, it's been three weeks since I last saw you; you should visit me more often!' Kazuma beamed pulling Kyo in for a tight hug. Kyo happily returned it before stepping back and facing his father with a serious look.

'We need to have a serious talk.' Kazuma's face fell slightly before he softened his smile and invited Kyo in.

'I'll make some tea then.'

~O~

Tohru woke up smiling. Kyo loved her; she'd heard him say it himself. She felt butterflies flutter in her stomach and she turned expecting to see Kyo next to her, but he wasn't.

'Kyo?' she said quietly, looking around the room before getting up and going out to the double doors that led to her balcony. It overlooked the back garden, the fountain and oak tree all in her sights.

But Kyo wasn't there.

She looked up towards the roof. 'Kyo, are you on the roof?' she asked, more to herself. She waited for a few minutes before realising that he wasn't there either. Tohru felt sick, he'd told her he loved her and then just left her the next morning.

She began to question his feelings; why would Kyo lie to her? He wouldn't, which is what made this question even more confusing. She changed into her old green dress and went downstairs. She felt someone watching her as she searched for Kyo.

'If you're looking for Kyo, he's gone to his father's house. He'll be back sooner or later.' Tohru turned to find Shigure leaning against the doorframe, his bangs concealing his face, 'AND HE DIDN'T LET ME GO WITH HIM, FLOWER! He just slammed the door in my face and told me I couldn't. I'm so upset.' He sat on the floor and hugged one of her legs. 'Your legs are very nice Tohru!' he exclaimed as she struggled to shake him off.

'Shigure you damned pervert, get off Miss Honda.' Yuki said entering the room and tugging at Shigure. After a long struggle Shigure finally let go and Yuki sent him away to finish his novel. 'Mitchan will have an aneurism if she finds that you've not finished!' he stated, pushing him into his study and closing the door.

'Do you know why he went?' Tohru asked Yuki innocently. He smiled at her.

'He said he needed to talk to him about something private, so I don't know, I'm sorry I don't know more Tohru.' Yuki replied shaking his head.

'Did you ever find out the curse?'

'Hmm?'

'The curse, did you find out any of the words?' Tohru asked impatiently. Yuki looked away from her, as if he was deep in thought.

'No, Akito said she couldn't really remember anything, apart from it mentioned the… twelve Chinese zodiac animals.' Tohru frowned.

'But there are thirteen… well, was thirteen in your family. How can that be? My mother's spells never went wrong.' She frowned and Yuki shrugged.

'Sorry Tohru, I have nothing else.' He replied before moving away quickly, his lie repeating itself in his head.

~O~

'So, Kyo, what is it you need to talk to me about?' The dojo was empty; there were no classes today, so they were sat in the main hall on the floor, green tea in front of them.

'I'm going to go to Akito and I'm going to ask her to lock me into the Neko Room sooner than planned.' Kazuma's mouth dropped open and he put his tea down, closing his mouth and massaging his temples with both hands.

'Kyo, you'd better have a damn good reason for doing this.' He said through gritted teeth, 'I told you about my grandfather, you have to stay in that small furniture-less room with a barred hole for a window open to the elements _including_ the rain, and you have to stay there until you die. Do you really want that?' He shouted leaning forward so that Kyo had no choice but to look into his eyes.

'It means Tohru gets to stay with Shigure and Yuki.'

'Tohru, Tohru Honda? The girl Shigure found on the road and employed as the Governess?' Kyo nodded and Kazuma smirked, the same smirk that Kyo had perfected by watching him, 'so you're sweet on her?' Kyo looked down at the floor and nodded.

Kazuma smacked him on the back. 'How is going to the Neko Room going to help Tohru, though?' he asked Kyo looked at him and explained Akito's terms.

'In that case; follow your heart, my boy; listen to what it tells you. You can't go wrong if you follow your heart.'

**I know, it's kind of a filler chapter but hey, deal with it! So, Uo, Hana and Kazuma make their debut appearances, they'll all be coming up soon :) I'M UPDATING SO QUICKLY! I'm scared that you'll get used to it and then be disappointed when I go back to only once every 3 weeks or something… Well, let's make the most of it while it lasts!**

**Hopefully this isn't a sad chapter, but so many questions, what's on the note to Kisa? What does Tohru think about Kyo's feelings? What's Akito going to say to Kyo when he asks to be locked up? OH MY GOD HANA'S EYES FLASHED WHITE, DOES THAT MEAN WHAT I THINK IT MEANS? All will be answered in time my darlings. Also, who picked up on my quote stealing? IF YOU DIDN'T MAY AKITO SMITE YOU DOWN.**

**Much love! Olivia x**


	13. Chapter 13

**I know, I know, I haven't updated for a while, I'm sorry :( I've had a serious case of writer's block on this story and I honestly don't know how many times I've read and rewritten this chapter, it's been tiring. I've also I recently found Wattpad and so I'm expressing myself and writing original stories on there! Its exciting stuff, but I don't get as much attention that I do on here. If you fancy seeing what I'm up to on that site search BourneOliviaA**** and have a read for me, and don't be afraid to vote and comment or become a fan! :)**

**NekoSkittles – I KNEW YOU'D HAVE A COOL NAME! Haha thank you! Ohh all will be revealed in time my dear. Haha, well, maybe you'll find out in this chapter… or not… read and find out ;)**

**Animefangirl95 – haha! I know right? Ohh I love those memes, so funny :')**

**On with the story, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13<span>

'You want me to what?' Hatori asked his eyes widening at Kyo's words.

'Take me to Akito.' repeated Kyo, a confused expression forming on his face. Hatori sighed. Why Kyo wanted to see Akito he didn't know, but the determination in the boy's eyes made him decide to grant Kyo what he wanted.

He dawdled down the hallway towards Akito's room, Kyo following behind him closely, frustrated at the dilatory pace. When they reached the room the doctor turned and stared into Kyo's eyes. He paused as if conflicted about saying what he wanted to say then, deciding to, he placed his hands on Kyo's shoulders.

'Are you completely sure about this Kyo?' Kyo's eyes flashed at Hatori, he was confused by the emotion there; anger.

'Let me in the damn room, Hatori.' Kyo demanded refusing to look at the doctor's concerned stare. Hatori sighed and slid open the door to Akito's room closing his eyes.

'Don't do anything you're going to regret Kyo. She hasn't had her medication yet today.' He opened his eyes to see Kyo prowl into the room. Hatori slid the door closed and trudged back down the hallway, not wanting to hear the argument that was inevitably going to result in yelling. Hatori massaged his temples, already able to imagine the headache Akito was going to give him later.

~O~

Kazuma made his way towards Shigure's large estate. He had walked here, enjoying the warm summer day and its cool gentle breeze despite knowing he was going to have to tell Shigure the news about Kyo. He went to knock on the door only to have it thrown open and for the man himself to appear, as if he had been waiting for him.

'Eager to see me are you, Gure-san?' Kazuma gibed as Shigure smirked back at him.

'I'm going to guess the news is pretty important if you trekked all the way down from the dojo by foot." Kazuma let out a sigh which Shigure noticed, all teasing gone. 'Let's go to my study. We can talk there.'

After making his way into the Study, Kazuma sat down heavily and held his head in his hands.

'I don't know what possessed me to tell him to go for it, Shigure,' Kazuma moaned, 'I just told him to do it, what have I done? I've lost my son!' he cried leaning back in the chair and throwing his head back in defeat.

'Kazuma, what are you talking about? Where's Kyo, what's he doing? What's happened?' Shigure quizzed, his voice getting louder and louder with each question as he waited for Kazuma to reply. His heart raced, Shigure saw Kyo as a little brother, no matter how frustrated he made him, there was love in their relationship and Kazuma was scaring him.

'He wanted to go to Akito; he wants to go into the Neko Room.' Shigure's heart stopped. He forgot how to breathe; he sat down felling light headed.

'He what?' he whispered, dazed he stared at Kazuma waiting for more of an explanation.

'He said something about it keeping Tohru with you and Yuki.' Shigure sighed at Kazuma's words, recollecting himself. He accepted this truth, they all wanted to keep Tohru, though if it meant losing Kyo, it would be a hard blow.

'It's his choice.' he replied, surprising himself at how calm his voice was. 'If he cares that much about the girl that much, then so be it.'

~O~

Kisa needed some fresh air. She had pulled on an old dress, one that Hiro had often complimented her on when he was alive. She lifted the note out of the drawer and had held it in her palm staring at it whilst her mind dared her to open it.

Instead she shoved it into the pocket of her dress. She made her way to the Zen Garden that was furthest away from the house; she had heard muffled yells coming from Akito's room and didn't want to be there when the God finally emerged.

She sat on a stone bench and listened to the soft trickling of the small waterfall. What had Hiro wanted to tell her? Why did he write her the note? When did he write her the note? What was so important that he had to write it on a note instead of tell her?

Kisa's head hurt from he questions swimming in her head. All the questions could be answered she knew that, all she had to do was read. Her had slid into her pocket and felt the paper that was there. Should she open it and finally have her questions answered?

Did she want that? Or would she rather keep Hiro around for a little bit longer? Opening it would mean she wouldn't have anything to hold on to. This would be the last thing he could tell her, the last mystery to Hiro. Could she give that up?

She pulled her hand out of her pocket leaving the note inside she pulled her legs up and rested her chin on her knees. Not today, but soon she promised to herself, soon.

~O~

Kyo entered the room, all confidence that he had with Hatori instantly disintegrated as he saw the face of Akito. He felt his blood run cold as he knelt in front of her. Akito stood up and smirked at Kyo.

'Oh, I thought you were Hatori.' She lazily drawled, slumping back down onto her pile of cushions, 'I could really do with my medication, I feel so aggravated.' she locked eyes with him and let out a short, cold laugh, 'It was a bad choice for you to come here Kyo.'

'Oh no, Akito, I think you'll love the reason why I came here.' Kyo replied nonchalantly. Akito glared at him and then recognition flitted over her face, before a look of disgust.

'That little bitch actually told you to come and have yourself locked away so she could stay?' spat the God, before she straightened up, 'you really chose badly didn't you, you Baka Neko.' Kyo gritted his teeth.

'It's not like that.' He growled causing the God to intensify the glare aimed at him, 'I came here to ask you myself, if she'd have known she would have stopped me. Tohru doesn't know I'm here.'

Akito was outraged; he was doing this out of selfless love for the girl. It made her stomach churn. Love was not needed, love was a pain and love had no right within her Juunishi. She could feel the bind holding Kyo slipping away, she gave everything she had to keep a hold; otherwise she would loose all of them.

It was mentally draining for the God. She imagined all of the Juunishi as their animals, each one tied to a rope and each rope lead back to her hand which had a firm grip on all of the ropes. When Hiro had died, the rope holding the ram had dropped, for there was no longer a ram to be tied to the rope. This eased Akito for a while, for there were less animals fighting against her; it made her job easier. She missed her ram, but she was happier that the tiger was no longer struggling alongside it; the tiger barely ever resisted her anymore.

Every time one of the animals fell in love or began to hate Akito it would tear at and strain it's rope in a desperate attempt to be free from the curse, praying that Akito's grip would slacken on their rope and every time Akito would have to tighten her grasp further to prevent the animal from getting away. Each time she succeeded in keeping the rope in her hand, but it was a full time job and had a serious effect on her health.

She needed to keep the animals; she loved them in a strange, twisted sort of way. She only kept them because she was jealous, jealous that they could be free of the curse but she couldn't. All she had to do to free them was let go of the ropes, but then what would happen to her? She would be submitted to an early death knowing that no one else was suffering with her. The thought made her blood boil. She knew she was selfish, but she didn't care, she had a right to be.

'You are making this so hard for me Kyo.' She yelled, 'You had to go and fall in love with some little good-for-nothing girl!' she strode across the room and slapped Kyo around the face; hard. She smiled and almost gave a sigh at the sound it made as it echoed around her room. For a moment Kyo was stunned, unable to revive his thoughts.

'Who are you telling what I can and can't feel?' he retorted loudly, before shrinking under the stare of the god. Akito's grip was now firm; she could hold on and have no fear of Kyo slipping away. She only had to speak eight words to stop the resisting.

'You are my Juunishi, I am your God.' She replied, bending down so that she was face to face with Kyo, he was frozen, petrified at how close she was to him, he held his breath. 'You will do as I say as you have no choice.' She stepped away and went back to her cushions and Kyo gulped in large breaths of sweet, delicious oxygen. 'You have 3 days until I send Hatori to pick you up.' She turned and stared at him, letting out a dark chuckle, 'Spend your last days wisely Neko. Leave, I am tired of you and need my medication.'

Kyo scrambled to his feet and fled the room. He had three days, he took a deep breath. He was going to make them the three best days of his life.

* * *

><p><strong>Three days ohh, I wonder what will happen! Well, you lot can wonder what will happen, I already know! JEALOUS? Anyway, as I said before I'm having a go a writing my own story. Go to the site and search 'Getting To Know The Wilks' or 'BourneOliviaA' to give it a read and give me support!<strong>

**I'm sorry this is so short :( the more people who review the quicker I'll update! I promise, if I get 4 reviews I'll update within three days. Cross my heart!**

**Much love! Olivia x**


	14. Chapter 14 Day One

**Ahh, day one of the three days before Kyo goes. It took me so long to write this SO YOU BETTER LOVE IT! Also, for that one person who told me the reason why they didn't like my story and felt it wasn't 'as great as the reviews state' was because I 'write loads about Kyo and Tohru and very little about the rest of the characters', I literally facepalmed. Mate, it's a Kyoru? My main characters are Kyo and Tohru, of course I'm going to write more about them? Sheesh, anyway, rant over…**

_**Izumi Fujimoto**__** – **_**Thank you! I know, our poor baby :( I hope it gets better for him soon! *Stops and realises she's the author and she should know if it gets better or not***

_**Miku-Cat**_**– I didn't even think about that and I'm a major Zelda player, so much that I actually have a limited edition Zelda DS Lite… God, I'm such a nerd, I need to get out more :D**

**_CallieJoe _ - I know exactly how you feel! I want Kyo, but I have to remember how great he is with Tohru and decide that if I love him, I must let him go. Sniff. Aww thank you very much! This story has come further that I could have ever imagined! Thank you so much! :)**

**_baileymermaid95_- Thank you very much! I'll try my best, I hope you stick with my story! :)**

**_BooBearPurpleHead_– Aww, don't be too sad! I'll have some happy chapters coming soon! I'm glad you're enjoying my story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 14 – Day 1<span>

'Kyo, When did you get back?' Shigure asked as he saw Kyo walk through the hallway late that evening. Yuki and Tohru had already gone to bed, Shigure had stayed up so that he could proof read his latest novel. Kyo, still in shock from his meeting with Akito, took a few moments to register the question and come up with an answer.

'About two seconds ago. Why, what's wrong? Is it Tohru, is she hurt?' Shigure smiled internally, Kyo really did care for Tohru. He opened his study and gestured for Kyo to enter. He did and sat down confused about what Shigure wanted.

'So,' he began, 'how long has Akito given you?' Shigure asked. Kyo understood now, Shishou must have come and told him. He lowered his head so that his bangs fell in front of his face

'Three days, then Hatori is coming to pick me up, most likely early morning.' There was a noise from the door and Shigure slowly went to open it, only to find there was no one there. Frowning slightly, he quietly closed it again and he sat back down facing Kyo and nodded.

'Well, you better make the most of it with Tohru hadn't you? Three days, there's not a lot you can do in that amount of time. Kyo agreed, sinking into his chair, constantly reminding himself that it was better this way, Tohru would be safe, even if it meant they couldn't be together.

~O~

Yuki's eyes snapped open at the sound of the front door's creak. He walked over to his door and slowly opened it, careful not to make a sound. He heard Kyo's name and fury passed over him. Why was he here? He'd been gone all day and the rat had been hoping he would have stayed at his adopted father's house.

He dared to look out and saw the door to the study close and stealthily ran down in order to hear the conversation. He heard Shigure's first question and a smile spread across his face at Kyo's answer, fearing being caught he moved to get away only to have his nails scrape across the wood of the door. He pathetically stuck himself flat to the wall and begged to not be caught. He heard the door open and then close, breathing a sigh of relief, he ran back up the stairs to the safety of his room.

He grinned and gave a dark chuckle. In three days Tohru would be his; and there would be nothing Kyo could do about it.

~O~

'Hey.' Tohru looked up from her book to see Kyo standing in front of her. She smiled at him as the morning breeze tousled her hair and returned the greeting before looking down at her book, she didn't want to look at him after she knew he had just left her yesterday morning, she wished she could have seen him sleeping, a blush crept to her cheeks at the thought, but why did he leave? Did he regret what he had said? Maybe he had only said it because he thought she was asleep and wouldn't reply to him.

Kyo sat down next to her, leaning his back against the oak tree's strong trunk. Tohru was gazing at her book, not reading it, with a small frown in her face. He grabbed her by her waist and pulled her onto his lap, locking his arms around her so she couldn't move away.

'K-Kyo-kun' Tohru stuttered, breaking free from her daze feeling even more heat rising to her cheeks, 'wh-what are you doing?' Kyo pulled her as close to him as he dared and trailed kisses from her shoulder up to her neck causing her to shiver.

'I'm spending time with the girl I love, is that a problem Tohru?' he asked smiling against her neck, she smelt amazing, like lilies. Tohru's stomach twisted with happiness, he had said it again and meant it this time, her chest practically swelled with pride at being the girl he wanted.

'No, not a problem at all, Kyo.' She replied putting her book down and twisting her face to him earning herself a kiss on the cheek causing her to smile even more.

'You know what we should do today?' he asked shifting Tohru so she could see him. She raised one eyebrow sceptically, asking him what. 'We should go horseback riding, we could go to town, go through the woods, anywhere, as long as I get some time with you.' He said smiling, his eyes shining causing Tohru's heart to melt.

'Sure Kyo, that sounds wonderful. So how was your father?' she asked, Kyo froze and his face became wary for a split second before he smiled.

'He's great, and he really wants to meet you. Maybe we could ride up to the Dojo today?' Tohru laughed at Kyo's enthusiasm and kissed him teasingly on his nose.

'Sure, I don't see any reason why we couldn't!' she stood up pulling Kyo up with her before they turned and ran, laughing, towards the stables.

~O~

Akito was ecstatic; she was standing outside the Neko Room with a creepy grin plastered on her face as she watched Hatori cleaning it out. At first she had objected saying that the cat deserved to live in filth for being the way he was, but Hatori had insisted. This was the proof that it was actually happening, peering into the cold, neglected room for the first time in years, she grinned even wider, the cat was finally hers. She watched Hatori with a careful stare, she didn't fully approve of what he was doing, but seeing as he was her carer and he had pretty well much begged she allowed it.

He was sweeping the dust away and polishing the bars, he'd even had Kisa fetch a thin futon and some sheets and blankets in order for Kyo's time in the room to be improved, every body needed comfort and Hatori just hoped he could provide a small amount. Kisa had helped him for a little while, arranging the bed in place and tidying the sheets, but as soon as Akito appeared in the doorway she had very quickly made herself scarce.

Hatori didn't like the Neko Room; it was large and had a dark wood ceiling, floor and walls so that even with the daylight and sun the room remained it's cool, dark self. There was a single barred window that stretched across the west wall of the room, it was large enough so that it could taunt the cat, so he could see what he would never be allowed to experience, it also let in the rain which all the zodiacs knew was the one element that irritated the cat the most, the person inside would only receive one meal a day, and it was usually water along with something bland like bread and butter, sometimes they would get cheese with the bread, but only if they were lucky.

The main reason for Hatori's dislike of the room was because he felt it was inhumane, he didn't want Kyo to suffer in here, no one did, even though the cat wasn't allowed to attend many family meetings he was still a part of them, the one thirteenth they all needed, with him in here, it would be just like losing a second member of their family, none of them wanted to face that.

He locked the door as he exited, some what happier with what he had managed to do; the living space wasn't going to be a welcome place to live, but the fact it was clean and had a bed would provide some form of comfort… he hoped.

~O~

Uo hadn't slept that night, she had been watching over Hana as she had slept, the woman's back was facing her and her chest rose and fell in the rhythmic pattern of a deep sleep. Uo felt Hana was sleeping too peacefully for someone who was surrounded by the taunting dark and the terrifying, reoccurring, unknown noises.

The horses had been tied to a tree each with a small pail of water in front of them; they too were sleeping contently next to each other, their backs pressed together for the heat of their partner.

Uo had been prodding and blowing the fire in order to shine some light on her surroundings, as well as sharpening her knives as she scowled into the pitch black atmosphere, scaring herself with images of big, burley bandits standing behind her with a large assortment of torturous weapons that they were itching to murder her with.

She found herself constantly checking behind her just to assure herself that there was no one there, and then beating herself up about it for being such a chicken. This wasn't her, was she not Arisa Uotani the Fearless? Why was she scared of bandit country, the men hidden in here were no match for her!

She smiled and then heard a rustle. She froze, the smile wiped off of her face, her heart started to pound painfully in her chest, someone was there. She shook herself out of her state and stopped sharpening, the sound of metal on metal causing shivers to snake down her spine, she stood up and held them, facing towards the noise.

'Who's there?' she called, frowning, 'Show yourself, coward!' the rustling started up again, a sense of unease passed through her body, 'I said, who's there?' she yelled causing Hana to stir and the culprit of the noise to show itself.

The owl flew straight over Uo's head causing her to let out a loud grunt and fall backwards in shock, the grunt and thump woke the horses, stunning Sonita who kicked her pail onto the fire, dousing the flames with a high pitch sizzle sending their small camp into immediate darkness aside from the glow of the red hot embers. The owl, oblivious to the chaos he had caused, landed by Hana who was now resting on her forearms, her eyelids still heavy with sleep.

Hana smiled at the owl and curled her index finger, stroking its breast. The bird made a contented hooting noise at this action. Uo's frown intensified as she glared at the tawny barn owl.

'What the HELL is that damn bird doing here?' she whispered angrily at Hana who just smiled slightly back.

'Oran had to come too, Uo, it wasn't fair that Sonita and Onyx had been allowed to come but he couldn't!' she muttered back, 'go to sleep Uo, I can watch for now.'

Uo frowned as she led the way through the forest path, she couldn't believe that bloody bird had scared her. She glanced back to see it resting in front of Hana on the saddle. She didn't see the need for the bird; back at home it slept during the day and when it was night time it would wake up and instantly leave; not returning until dawn.

Hana seemed content with him though, if he was going to stop her from being scared then Uo decided she might as well let Oran tag along. If they ran out of food she might get to cook him. They still had five days left of their journey; they had time to run out of food. Uo's mood lightened slightly at this prospect and she went back to watching the road ahead.

~O~

Kazuma was in his Dojo's Zen garden meditating as the cool breeze helped him relax in the heat of the day. Despite his focus, however, he couldn't help but open one eye when he heard horses approaching and joyous, child-like laughter. It seemed Kyo had come to visit him again.

He stood and made his way round to the front of the Dojo leaning on the doorframe with his arms crossed watching the two horses advance and calls of, 'I'm going to win!' and 'Kyooo no fair!' filled the summer air. Kazuma waved at his son and the girl with him.

'You know Kyo, when I said you should visit me more often, I didn't mean every day, I'm going to be sick of you soon!' he called winking as Kyo jumped off his horse and rushed to hug his father.

'Shishou, this is Tohru Honda' He smiled gesturing to the petite brunette who bowed towards Kazuma, causing him to smirk, 'and Tohru, this is Shishou, my father, Kazuma.' He added snaking his arm around Tohru's waist and pulling her into the Dojo. Kazuma made some tea and they sat in the seiza position together drinking the refreshing green tea for a while with Kazuma teasing Kyo and making him blush in front of Tohru.

'So, Miss Honda, you are the lovely lady that has won the heart of my Kyo.' He said with a smirk causing Tohru to blush.

'I… Umm… Won Kyo-kun's heart?' she stuttered, balling up her hands on her lap and looking down, causing her bangs to cover her burning face.

'Kyo-KUN, huh, he lets you give him pet names? Kyo, I didn't know you could be so adorable!' Kazuma exclaimed grabbing Kyo's cheek and pinching it while Kyo yelled at him to stop. The scene in front of her caused Tohru to let out a small laugh.

The men both froze, Kazuma to see Kyo's reaction and Kyo because the sound of her laugh made his entire body warm, even though his father was still holding his cheek, Kyo let out a sigh and a love-sick smile crossed his face.

Kazuma then went into over drive, telling Tohru he wanted to know everything about her, throwing question after question at her. By the end of the afternoon she was out of it, her mind frazzled with having to talk about herself so much, she was a very humble girl and usually talked about anything but herself as Kazuma had found out.

He believed that although she had a shy exterior, she could be headstrong, which was what Kyo really needed. Tohru offered to put the cups away and cook dinner and as soon as he left Kazuma faced his son who was looking into his eyes anxiously, obviously waiting to hear if his father approved of Tohru. Kazuma smiled warmly at Kyo and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

'Is that a yes?' Kyo asked, worry leaking into his voice. Kazuma chuckled and grinned, proud of his son's choice.

'She's perfect for you Kyo; she's everything you need in a woman.' His smile dropped a bit and his voice became quiet and sad, 'it's just a shame that you're going to have to leave her behind when you go to the room. The person in charge of pairing up soul mates twisted you two up good.' He sighed letting his hand drop back onto his lap.

At his father's words a few tears leaked out of Kyo's eyes, but he wiped them away quickly and challenging his father to a fight, obviously looking for a distraction. Kazuma laughed at Kyo's sudden mood change, he had missed this part of having Kyo around.

Dinner was soon made but instead of calling them Tohru watched the men for a bit, Kazuma didn't hurt Kyo, he was careful with every win, she smiled at them both before announcing that dinner was ready.

~O~

After dinner Kyo showed Tohru to her room, it had been decided that they were going to stay at Kazuma's that night as it was very late and the ride home was far. He opened the door to his old room and walked in following Tohru. He closed the door behind him. Tohru turned, frowning at him, confused about what was going on.

He walked to her and gently brushed his forefinger along her cheek bone then dipped his head so that he could delicately kiss her lips. He savoured the feel and taste of her, loving the usual electricity he felt through his body from every touch, before pulling away.

'Good night, Tohru.' He whispered softly to her before heading towards the door.

'You're not going to stay with me?' Tohru asked quietly, chewing on her thumbnail. He turned around and leant against the door, crossing his arms, a cocky grin playing on his lips as he stared at Tohru.

'Well, I was going to go and sleep on the couch in the front room. Why? Do you want me to? Can't stand to see me go? He asked, wincing to himself at the last part remembering what was happening in two days time, he mentally erased the thought. These next two days were all about him and Tohru being together. Nothing else could change that.

She walked to him and held out her right hand which he took and kissed the back of; his lips tingling against her skin. He wondered if she felt them too, or if it was just him. She pulled him towards the bed and put a blanket between them both, she seemed to slot into him perfectly, as he pulled her closer.

His head rested on top of hers while hers slotted into his neck, her hands rested on the blanket by his chest. Kyo had one arm under her head and the other wrapped protectively around her waist, rubbing circles into her back. She let out a sigh of content and they both laid there for a long time in a comfortable silence.

'I don't want to ever see you go.' She finally answered into his neck, nuzzling into him and closing her eyes, 'I love you so much Kyo.' She added before falling asleep. For the second time that night Kyo cried.

He was careful not to sob in case he woke her. His hand affectionately stroked her hair as tears slipped from his eyes. She didn't want to see him go, yet he had no choice, he was beginning to regret his choice to go into the Neko Room. Could there have been a way for them to be together? Could they have run away?

No, they couldn't. He couldn't do that to everyone, Kisa, Shigure, Shishou, Haru, Ritsu, Momiji. Kyo sighed, tears still falling, running would have been fruitless, Akito would find him and he would still be bound to her, when ever she called he would go running.

Kyo moved slightly to look at Tohru, she looked so beautiful when she slept, her mouth slightly open and a strong feeling of content seemed to seep off of her. Almost as if everything in her life was going right and, Kyo supposed, for the next two days, he was going to make sure it carried on going on right, no matter how much it was going to hurt later on.

He closed his eyes burying his face into his love's hair and attempted to fall asleep so she wouldn't think anything was wrong in the morning. He listened to Tohru's slow breathing and felt the beat of her heart in sync with his. These sounds lulling him to sleep, happy to have found the one he loved, even if they only had a short time left.

* * *

><p><strong>First day down! 48 hours left :'( But this story if FAR from finished! Don't you worry ;) Not even joking, 8 pages on word. I took four days writing and editing this. I hope you enjoyed my labour! Also, wondering who actually reads my AN's? Oh well, thank you to the seven reviewers! I love you :)**

**So, I'm mega tired now, it's half two in the morning and I'm honestly hidden under my bed covers so my parents don't come in… The space bar is so loud, and it's the one key I constantly need. Brilliant -.-**

**Okay, anyway, again, four reviews, I upload in… 4 days? Yeah, sounds good time wise for what I have planned for the second day ;) Otherwise, I'll just postpone it! Also, any Percy Jackson fans? I'm thinking about writing one for the Half-Bloods! Thoughts?**

**Much love! Olivia x**


	15. AN I'M SO SORRY!

Oh. My. God. I am so very very VERY sorry! heres my situation for you my lovely readers. At this present moment, ten to three in the morning, I am on a ferry on my way to Ireland where I will be for the next ten days without my laptop or any Internet as I will be spending time with my rather large family. I THOUGHT I had uploaded my next chapter just before I left the house which had explained in the authors notes that I was going to be away for a while, but after checking on my phone I realised that no chapter was uploaded or saved to Doc Manager -.- so I am updating you here to say, no I haven't got the next chapter for you and I will accept any hate, threats or creepy scenarios you wish to comment on in the reviews. Once again I'm so very very sorry... Have I mentioned how much I love you guys? Or how nice you look today? Just saying... Chapter 15 will be ready for upload on the 5th of September LATEST! Much Love! Oliva x 


End file.
